To be the death of me
by LouisePm25
Summary: What happens when Bella gets a paper cut at her party, but its not Jasper who attacks her? Different take on New Moon, Not Jacob based, Good friend Mike, Sadistic Edward BXJ pairing with strong language and lemons. Disclaimer, no copyright infringement intended, all characters and pretence belong to Stephanie Meyer. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND DESCRIPTIVES
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, So I've always imagined this scenario, and truly feel that Edward was a little sadistic in his treatment of Bella. No judgement that's just my view!**

**I would love if someone would like to BETA my story, I haven't wrote in a LONG time, and any input on past/present tense and adjective settings would be AMAZING! Credit will of course e given in the heap loads! :)**

**JUST A HEAD'S UP... This story has foul language and some descriptive scenes that may upset some people. No lemons (yet who knows where this story will go...) just a bit imaginative :)**

**Shout out on reviews, follow, private message me - I love feedback and any ideas are welcomed!**

**3 Louise 3**

**Bella POV**

A normal Friday here in Forks, the air is damp and everyone's moods at school are as dull, especially mine. Its my 18th Birthday today, a day where I would imagine most teens are jumping for joy at being an official adult however I'm more concerned that so far, in the past hour of getting to school I've been made the centre of attention far too many times for my liking.

"So Bella, what are your plans tonight? Crazy party lots of booze and sexy ladies?" Mike jested while running up behind me at my locker. "Hey! no plans and no party. My dad is Chief of police remember dumbass!" Mike huffed away, muttering what a shame as he was dying to let loose. I chuckled, knowing I would be dead if Charlie ever found me hosting a party in his house. I thought for a brief second what it would be like to go wild and have a party, a mental picture of Edward frowning quickly shut down that idea. I could see Alice Rosalie and Emmett enter the hallway, secretly relieved that Edward wasn't here to witness Mike's attempt at getting me to throw a party.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice's giggled. "Shh, Alice please. You promised no fuss! I've had too many cards and gifts already, low key remember" Pointing out my locker filled with various cards and gifts my fellow students gave me, Alice simply pouted. I had been spoilt by everyone, but I was so used to being happy in the sidelines that this treatment was foreign to me. While I'm so grateful, I'm equally embarrassed.

"I know I know, no fuss. Just a small family get together as promised" Alice sighed, as if it was taking all her might to settle on this promise. "Hey where's Jasper & Edward?" I asked, it was bugging me where they were. "Jasper is in Seattle, arranging some documents for a forthcoming trip & Edward, well it's really not my place to say Bella…" "Spill" I urged, annoyed she was going to keep this from me. "Edward has been arranging your birthday present, he promised me not to say anything but I can't keep secrets from you" I cringed, we'd already spoke at length about how I was completely happy without any gifts, to be honest his persistence in the matter had really annoyed me. He just doesn't listen to me.

It sounded like Alice had gone on saying something further, but I couldn't hear her as Emmett pulled me into a bear hug shouting "Happy Birthday Adulterer" at the top of his voice. The whole corridor stopped and stared and I just wanted to sink into a dark whole and disappear, so freaking embarrassing. Rosalie was quick to my side and slapped Emmett across his chest, "You idiot, Adulterer means cheater! Just stick with Adult for crying out loud, I've told you this!" She flashed a short apologetic smile in my direction.

"Happy birthday Bella. I would like to speak to you later, if that's okay?" She looked at me quizzingly, she too knew the atmosphere between us was awkward, not knowing where to look I just muttered "Sure sure". Thankfully the bell rang and I thanked the lord, I could leave and get to my class.

The rest of the day went by like a flash, luckily word got around to quit the attention shit. I was treated to a coffee and a hug from Eric. This I liked, it was genuine and no fuss. Edward was still nowhere to be seen, and it had begun to annoy me. What kind of present requires taking a day off school? In all honesty, I'm secretly enjoying some down time. Being Edwards girlfriend took a lot of energy, sometimes even patience, something today I had little of.

Jasper returned during last period, he's in my class - American History. I tried lamely to hide my smirk as he walked in blatantly ignoring the fact he was late and dismissing the teacher with a patronising finger to his lips "Shh". My smile fell when he chose to sit alone behind me at the back of the class, ignoring the always empty chair next to me.

Don't get me wrong, I completely understand if Jasper finds his 'diet' hard to stick to, so I try not to get offended when he chooses to sit away from me. However I struggle to hide the small feeling of hurt when he does so. In 8 months, I had probably spoken with Jasper 4 times, 2 of those where during the incident in Phoenix. He was always pleasant with a smile and a hello yet quick to get away from me, I really wanted to get to know him too.

I was fond of him but really didn't know him well, I huffed away my bad feelings trying not to get upset at the situation. Feeling a strange buzzing in my sweater pocket, I began patting down myself and to my shock I found a phone! This surely wasn't mine? I swiped the screen and found a picture of me and Charlie as the screensaver. A text was there waiting to be read, so I curiously opened it.

_Happy Birthday Kiddo, Love Dad_

I smiled while trying to hide the phone, Charlie knew me too well. The phone was already in use so I couldn't refuse it, nor take it back to the store. I flipped through the contacts, seeing that Alice clearly had a part to play in this as all my friends and family numbers were already saved, including the Cullen's. Wait til I see her the minx!

_Thank you Dad, you're the best - Bells x _

I was about to put the phone back in my pocket when it buzzed again, being discreet I hid the phone in the crook of my zip pocket and read what else had been sent.

_Texting in class are we? Tut tut, and there's me thinking you were a top student - J_

Jasper? I carefully turned around to look at him but he was looking straight ahead, with a wry smile. I could feel my cheeks turning a flush pink so I quickly turned back around.

_And you aren't? - B_

_I don't need to pay attention to this class, I was alive during the Civil War haha - J_

_Smart arse, maybe you can help me with my homework then - B_

_Darlin' I'll teach you anything you want to know- J_

_Like how inadequate this teacher is hehe - B_

_Yeah, and more - J_

_More? Intrigue me - B_

I don't know what I was expecting back to my playful message, but I had clearly not been paying attention to Mr Derrin our teacher, as he stood in front of my desk, clearly annoyed with me.

"Miss Swan, maybe you can enlighten us all as to what is so important, you can't wait for class to finish?" I heard Jasper chuckle behind me. "And you, Mr Hale, care to share what you have been texting?" Ha! so Jasper had been caught out too. Neither of us spoke, simply waiting for the attention to drop. "Both of you detention, room 12 after class." He yelled as he drifted towards the board to continue with the lesson. Groaning, I put my phone away cussing to myself that I got carried away with my new gadget.

The bell rang and I waited for the rest of our class to leave the room before turning to Jasper. "Thanks a lot! Now I have detention.. on my birthday!" He crossed his arms defensively, but he held a goofy smile. "Oh come on, you need to live a little, it's your birthday what's a bit of fun skiving in class and texting? all the cool kids do it" Mocking me, nice. He held the door for me as we made our way to room 12, careful not to get too close to me, figures.

60 minutes. 60 minutes of detention without a teacher, sat in a room with a silent Jasper, well this was going to be fun. We had to write lines, like middle schooler's - "Phones are for calls, not for class" I'm really not in the mood for this. Jasper was sat on the far side of the room and considering he had done his in 1 minute, at vampire speed as clearly no staff were bothered to watch over us, he idly sat with his legs up on the table, idly staring towards the front of the room as if he was alone.

"Tell me Jasper, why you're not even bothered being here? I thought being around humans was uncomfortable for you. Yet here you are" exasperated, I decided to get up and sit next to him, letting him know I wasn't to be tensed slightly, but eased a bit. I could see he was holding his breath. I felt uncomfortable I put him in this situation, but I wasn't moving.

"Bella, I'm not as bad as my brother makes out. Yes, being around humans is uncomfortable, it's the raging hormones that gets me the most though. Luckily, I'm not bothered now, most have gone home. It's funny you know, the feelings some people have, these students are on heat" I was shocked, it seemed we were actually going to talk like actual friends do. Pushing him to continue, I turned to him and rested my chin in my hands. "Go on" His usual wry smile crept up, and he turned to me too. "Well, that Mike lad. He sure has the hots for you. His feelings are like animalistic lust, and love too. Quite funny when you knock him back. Whenever you walk away, it seeps into disappointment."

I frowned, I didn't want my friend to feel like this because of me. "Jessica, is that her name? Short big boobed?" Jasper continued, I was shocked how he described her but laughed. "Yeah lucky her! What about her?" Jasper bit his lip, and for a brief second I thought how hot he looked doing it. Jasper went to speak but stared at me, as if I had grown an extra head, his eyes raised. "Jessica?" I implored, trying to get over the suddenly weird atmosphere. "Umm, yeah, Jessica. She feels madly jealous whenever Mike speaks to someone else. She also feels elite, like she runs the school. Like I said Bella, these lot are on heat!"

The clock ticked to 4.15, and in a flash Jasper was gone. I made my way out to the parking lot and there he was, Edward. Leaning against my trusty truck with a big bunch of flowers. "Happy birthday my love" He whispered as he leant down to place a chaste kiss my cheek. I smiled and looked around the car park, trying to not be so obvious, as I searched for Jasper. I didn't get a chance to say how nice it was we could finally talk. I guess I would have to approach him tonight at the family party. I groaned at the thought of the party.

"Bella, what is the problem, love?" I could feel myself becoming that signature toasty red with embarrassment. "Tonight, do I have to go, like seriously? Edward its not even as if your family can eat cake, I'm going to make them feel awkward!" " Bella, humour them. They just want to make you to feel special. Quite frankly, it is rude of you to be acting this way" I instantly felt guilty. Mumbling an apology as I got in the passenger side of my truck, I silently charred him for not letting me drive, as I loved driving my baby. He started her up and made way back to my home, in empty silence.

Amidst the silence, my mind was running overtime. Thank god he couldn't read my thoughts. I was cursing myself for not thinking of the others and only thinking about what I wanted. I tried not to get upset, thinking of all the positives I have had today, Rosalie was nice to me today, that's something? Mike got me a lovely gift, sweet of him. My father had embraced the 21st century with texting. Huh, yeah it was a great day. The highlight, finally the beginning of a friendship with Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI Everyone**

**Thank you for those who have liked, followed and reviewed the first chapter, much appreciated!**

**I am going to aim at uploading a new chapter every two days, the first 3 chapters are already done so enjoy chapter 2 :P**

**Same as always, pm me, review away - feedback always welcome :)**

**3 Louise 3**

**Jasper POV**

Alice is as per usual, flipping around the house adding the final decorations, insisting it is "Perfect for a princess". You know for a seer, she certainly sees no line between the wood and the trees. Bella wouldn't want this fuss, heck I knew that & I barely speak to the girl.

"Jasper, can you straighten out the couch, everything needs to be just right for tonight" Alice shouted over her shoulder to me, as she was icing a second birthday cake. That's right, two fucking birthday cakes for one human. If Alice wasn't such an irate pixie, she'd get told to back the f down. Yet as we all know there is simply no point telling Alice anything whilst she's in party planning mode.

"Sure thing" I muttered, neatening out the already immaculate couch pillows. Tonight is going to be awkward, we will all be sat around twiddling thumbs while Bella opens the presents she had already insisted she didn't want. I had other things on my mind, like wondering how this human in our lives was still alive.

Since the attack in Phoenix, I've become increasingly aware of how Bella is a magnet for danger. I purposely keep my distance from her, in case there are any lapses in my diet, or more unwanted attention. But today, she just wasn't giving up. My mind drifted to this afternoon's history lesson, where she, for once, acted like a teenager and was texting away. Bored by the halfhearted explanation of the civil war, I texted her to waste some time.

I am surprised to say the least, how persistent the human is in her wish to be friends with me. I never really paid attention to it before, but picking up on her feelings of dismissal and disappointment, I was curious to see what I was missing out on. It seems I am missing out on a lot, Bella Swan is insistent, caring and down right funny. I could see my families fascination with her.

Edwards growl brought me back to the here and now, I could feel the irritation rolling off him.

"You spoke to Bella today?" it was more of a statement than a question. "Yes I did, seeming its her birthday it would be rude of me to ignore her" _Unlike you .._.He grimaced. I know he wants to give Bella the best surprise ever, but really the girl wanted to see him today. I could feel her irritation growing all day due to his absence. Bizarre really, she is more herself when she is alone.

"And why do you think that?" Shit, I forgot he was still here listening to my inner monologue. I replied in my mind.

_Without you by her side she's more vibrant and vocal. When you are around she is happy to creep into your shadow. _

"I fail to understand, she's never in my shadow. She is my light." Edward moved closer to me, studying my expression. _Whenever she is around you, it's like nothing else matters but you. It's unnerving_ I dismissed him with a shake of my head. "We are in love, that is why…" Luckily, Alice's shrill demands echoed around the house once more, meaning I could escape this inevitable conversation with my brother. "Boys she will be here in 10 minutes and you are still not dressed, come on!" I whizzed upstairs and got changed, opting for a more dressed down approach, throwing on my favourite white shirt and jeans, rolled up my sleeves and left the top 3 buttons undone.

"Jasper…" I heard Alice whisper. I followed her scent to find her in our old room, sat at her vanity table to find her putting the final touches to her hair. She was beautiful, her eyes golden and full of wonder. I sat on the bed crossed legged, waiting for her to speak. Glancing around the room, It felt strange. Most of my belongings had since been moved to Carlisle's spare study, we finally called it time on us. "Jaz... Bella is going to have a fight with Edward and she is going to walk out of our lives. I can't have this, I love her so much. What can we do?" Sighing, she joined me on the bed, playing with the fluffy pillow she was now holding to her chest.

"What kind of fight?" I was curious why she left this out. "It's not clear, like someone's decision has not been made. I have seen flashes of this in the past week. Bella storming out of the house and ending up in a sordid party down at Eric's" I found myself slowly rubbing her arm, in a comforting motion. "Alice, This needs to be played out. Just know that I won't let anyone get hurt, I promise" I truly meant it. I'd grown wary of Bella & Edwards relationship for some time, something between them seemed incredibly unhealthy. I had said it in the very beginning but the whole family dismissed it and told me not to be so heartless.

Rosalie was hovering at the door, I could feel her emotions darting between courage and fear. She had something on her mind and she needed to speak about it. I stood up and turned to Alice "Excuse me sweet, I need to speak with Rosalie." Alice nodded and continued to play with her hair, huffing when it wasn't staying in place.

I followed Rosalie out to the woods, out of view and hearing range of the others.

"What's the matter Rose?" My eyes searched hers for answers. "I'm just having difficulty on deciding something... I want to speak with Bella. I worry for her. She needs to know he is not a prince charming and all of this, well it is unhealthy. Did you see him last week? He practically refused her seeing Jacob Black. Shit she's been his friend since he was a toddler." Rose was pacing and stopped in front of me, eyebrows raised.

"Her truck conveniently broke too right?" I huffed, and her home phone for that matter. "He broke her truck! Just so she literally couldn't go anywhere. How sadistic is that?" Her arms now thrown in the air with despair. Relief washed over me, as finally someone else could see what I had seen for weeks, months even. I'd seen him control elements of her life for some time now. He always put it down to keeping her safe, but it was getting too much now. Eat Bella. Sleep Bella. Don't talk right now Bella. All the while, she happily took his orders.

"You know what he said when she confronted him? That it was a figment of her imagination, that the truck was fine. Bastard fixed it before she saw him again." Rosalie was really ticked now her emotions were so full of rage and hatred it startled me a bit.

"So you want to speak to her tonight? It's her birthday Rosie…" Her face fell and I knew I had to recover this. It was about time I said my part "Look, I have always thought her biggest threat would be a vampire, any vampire will do. But I've seen things the past few weeks… well lets just say I was wrong. Her biggest threat is Edward. He's a control freak. If you can't have this conversation with her, I will. Someone needs to" I thought back to the one time Edward had lost control, and risked Bella's life in the process.

A shiver ran up my back. The memory was vivid, a ballet studio doused in Bella's blood from where James hurled her around the room. I did my best to hold my breath and get on with the task in hand, killing the sadistic bastard. I heard Carlisle's cries for help as he struggled to remove Edward's teeth from her wrist. He was feeding strongly, it took 3 of us to remove him. His guilt didn't even manifest until we reached the hospital, when Rosalie gave him a piece of her mind.

"She loves him though" She whispered, sitting next to me on the ground. "No Rose. Not in the way she thinks…" I had never shared this with anyone. Not even with Alice. It was a blessing and a curse to see emotions. I knew, Bella loved and loved hard. Her love for my family was blissful. The emotions towards Edward, it wasn't of the kind of love that she believed it was. I saw awe, wonder, adoration. Edwards in return were the worst to see. Addiction, infatuation, blood lust, gratitude, Possession.

"I like her, I really do. I think if I keep her at arms length, it may be enough for her to snap and leave. I don't want her to but she needs to live a human life…" Rosalie's head met my shoulder, I could feel her sadness. It matched my own. "I get it. I have kept out of the way too. Reality is, this girl has a place in our home, and in our lives. She is a delight, and I wonder if she was made to be one of us…" Rosalie's head snapped up. Her face screwed from anger, sadness to understanding.

"Maybe she is. But not like this…" I nodded, not saying anything in response.

We both stood up and turned to one another. I loved my sister, I have a stronger bond with her than any of the others. She got me completely. Whenever I had a slip in my diet, she was the first to my defence. Rosalie once confided in me that she too struggled to resist the sweet nectar of human blood, the only reason she committed fully to the diet was that she was so bitter she couldn't have a human life, what kind of monster would she be to take away someone else's. I held my hand out, and she took it with hers. We walked slowly back to the house in silence, only speaking when we got to the back door. "Good luck sister" "Thank you brother" I tensed, hearing a heartbeat. Rosalie gave me a quick hug and muttered words of courage to me. I allowed myself one second to appreciate Bella's scent before committing to holding my breath for the rest of the evening.

"Hello?" Bella's small voice lifted through the building with uncertainty. Right, time for a 'party.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh guys it's amazing to see so many views on my story, and from all across the world :)**

**Pleaseee review, its great to see what you all think :)**

**On with the story... fun Bella is on her way**

**3 Louise 3**

Bella POV

I found myself stood in the Cullen's doorway, with no one in sight. I glanced around the room and saw delicate floral arrangements and balloons. Alice! It was far too over the top, but I couldn't hide my joy at how beautiful it was. With still no one in sight I called out for them. Edward was the first one to join me with a short hug, keeping contact minimal as always.

"Happy birthday my love" He kissed my forehead, I sighed at the slight touch causing my stomach to flip, my smile turned into a frown. I was always left frustrated when he would touch me, it never lasted long enough. Esme & Carlisle joined us, pulling me for a small hug with big smiles.

"Happy birthday Isabella dear" Esme beamed at me and looked to my outfit. "You look delightful darling, is this new?" She asked while toying with the hem of my new dress.

"Yes, I thought as it was my 18th I would make a bit of an effort" I blushed, it took a lot of courage for me to be wearing this dress today. It was a strapless blue silk number, with an A-line skirt that ended just above my knee. Renee sent it to me in the mail for my birthday, and I instantly fell in love with it. I even wore heels! Flat shoes looked ridiculous with it, I had a few stumbles but all in all, I felt good.

"It is rather daring Bella, why don't you change" Edward chided, glaring at my exposed skin.

"No, It was from Renee" I shot back, I wasn't going to be made to feel silly for wearing a dress. He was still scowling, as if I was stood wearing lingerie for christ sake. I get he was from a different time, but it's the 21st century and my outfit was certainly modest.

"You should change, let me go get you something suitable" Edward darted away upstairs and returned with a roll neck sweater and jeans. Is he for real? I'm celebrating my birthday not going for a hike. Instantly, I felt very self conscious, Who was I kidding, of course I looked ridiculous. I took the clothes and began to walk up the stairs where Rosalie passed me and grabbed the clothes from me. "No, you look perfect as you are" It was odd, but I took this as a sign that I should dismiss changing, that I looked fine as I am.

The evening went slow, we sat around with soft music playing, Esme had made a pot of tea and was humouring me by making the rest drink it with me. It was quite funny watching their faces screwed up trying to swallow. "Is it really so hard for you to drink?" I laughed, with Emmett practically gagging over his cup. "Not really, it's just not a nice taste and does nothing for us. Liquor however, does have a pleasant taste" Jasper drawled, from the couch across from me.

My eyes lit up as he spoke for the first time that evening, I felt elated that he was as keen as me on continuing to build our friendship. "Liquor, really? So you guys can get drunk?" "HELL YEAH BELLS" Emmett boomed, running to the kitchen, returning in a second with three 2 litre bottles of bourbon. He screwed off the lid off one and drank it in seconds. "WOOO YEAH PARTY!" He flashed me his goofiest grin and went to the stereo changing the music to something upbeat. It felt like a party was starting, one I actually liked! Emmett was always one to make me laugh. Edward tensed next to me.

"My love, vampires can feel the effects of alcohol, but it takes a lot. _Some of us_ like to be civilised so we do not partake in such activities. More tea?" He flashed his heart stopping smile at me. I couldn't help but feel like he was criticising my curiosity. "Um, I actually brought a bottle of wine Eric gave me, well a couple. Would anyone like to try a glass?" I scanned the room and Alice and Rosalie's eyes were wide. "Count us in!" Alice jumped to the kitchen and came back with 7 glasses. "I saw you would say no Edward, so best you stick to your tea." A small chuckle left me, and Edward shot me a warily stare.

3 glasses of wine in with 2 shots of Emmett's bourbon, I could feel my blush creeping across my whole body. I felt light and free, so this is what being tipsy feels like! I liked it. If I could feel it I was certain they would all see it. By this point I couldn't really give a damn, I was actually having a good time. The music had been turned up even more and Emmett had non stop tried to get me to dance with him. I insisted on sitting with Alice giggling away chatting nonsense. I could feel Edward staring at me the whole time. I couldn't pinpoint what his problem was, he was the one who insisted I celebrated my birthday -'an honourable human milestone'. I could feel myself getting agitated more and more. I heard him mutter to Carlisle how childish I was drinking underage, rolling my eyes I tried to enjoy myself even more.

"Time for gifts Bella" Edward stood and left the room, returning with a small box. The rest of the family too had presents in their hands and sat around me. I pushed past my embarrassment and gave them all a small smile "Guys, you really shouldn't have!" Esme & Carlisle's presented me with their gift, a $500 gift certificate for the local mall. "We thought you could use it for college supplies when you do decide where to study" I gave them both a hug, it was such a thoughtful gift. Emmett was next, I was in fits of laughter when I opened the gift bag and peered in. Inside was an assortment of miniature liquor bottles all with labels on them saying 'get krunk' 'let loose' '18 is the new 21' I saw Edward peering over my shoulder and chiding Emmett for his supposedly inappropriate gift. I Gave Emmett my best version of his bear hug and turned to Alice who was practically jumping up and down in her seat as she handed me a small gift box.

"Bella, before you open this you need to know, I kept my promise and didn't go crazy on my credit card. I got the idea from my biological sister. I don't remember her or this item but when I was on my self discovery last summer, I came across some old black and white photos of my sister and I. We were wearing matching bracelets that struck me as a sign of the bond we had. Of course, these bracelets are long gone but I have commissioned 2 replicas to be made. One for you and one for me. I love you sister" By the time she had finished, tears were rolling down my cheeks. I never thought I would be moved so much by a gift, the meaning behind it clung to my heart. Alice really saw me as her sister. I opened the small box and gently stroked the bracelet. It was a thin silver chain, adorned with an intricate heart caged charm. Inside the cage was a stunning sapphire, glistening with such clarity. My emotions were running so high I could barely think never mind speak. Thankfully Jasper could sense this as I could feel a wave of calm wash over me as he spoke.

"The sapphires came from Esme's first ever engagement ring." I glanced to Esme and mouthed thank you, I couldn't bring myself to speak, knowing my voice would be course.

I turned to Alice and threw my arms around her, whispering 'love you's' into her shoulder.

Jasper cleared his throat and handed me a book. It wasn't wrapped so I studied it straight away. American History - The Civil War. "You need this more than I do for your homework." He smirked. My tears dissipated as I began laughing, everyone else looked confused, unaware that this had become our inside joke earlier this day. Rosalie was next, she wished me happy birthday and reminded me that she would like to speak to me later alone. Edward tensed and put his arm around me, throwing a stern frown her way. I didn't understand what he meant by it, but I was in too good of a mood to question.

Edward handed me his gift and sat staring at me urging me to open it. Before i went to tear the paper, my phone chimed. I excused myself from the gift, wondering if it was important or maybe even Charlie calling. MIKE flashed on the screen, it was ringing for a long time before Edward huffed out "Answer it if you must" My smile fell at how rude he had been so I turned to my phone. "Hello?" I answered. Edward had moved from my side and was now in a deep conversation with Rosalie the other side of the room. Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling on the sofa and Alice was sat in complete silence, studying me cautiously. I felt strange, as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"BELLA BABY! YOU ANSWERED!" I could just about hear him from the pumping music in the background. "Um yes, Mike you okay?" "BABE YOU GOTTA GET DOWN HERE, ERIC HAS PUT ON A PARTY JUST FOR YOU. COME ON BIRTHDAY GIRLLL" He slurred, and I laughed at the mental picture of him drunk. I knew it wouldn't of took much. "I'm at dinner Mike, Tell Eric sorry but..." "BOOOOOO. DON'T BE SUCH A BORE BELLA, YOU HAVE OTHER FRIENDS YOU KNOW. YOU KNOW WHERE WE AT, HOLLA" With that he hung up. I shrugged my shoulders thinking nothing of it putting my phone away. Edward was still in a deeply serious conversation with Rosalie, she was throwing her arms in the air as if she was trying to get a point across. She was pointing at me, trying not to think of it I looked down to my gift and began tearing at the purple wrapping paper.

I felt a sharp sting in my finger so I quickly put my finger to my mouth. "Oops, papercut" I muttered but that was all it took. Alice and Esme tensed next to me before throwing themselves over me like a barrier. I could see between their limbs, Edward & Jasper in a tense tackle, snapping their teeth at one another, each willing each other to let go. They looked feral. I didn't know what the hell was going on. Voices were raised and furniture was being thrown, all the while Esme was stroking my hair telling me " I got you, you're safe my baby girl" I was utterly confused, and then it hit me. Papercut. Blood. Vampires. "Shit" and then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter, finally Edwards true colours are going to start to show..**

**As always, please review, follow and favourite, it really makes me smile!**

**I'm still on the hunt for a BETA, if anyone would like to help me out I would be so so so thankful and credit of course will be given!**

**3 Louise 3**

*I do not own twilight, its characters or properties, these are property of Stephanie Meyer*

**Edwards POV**

The sweet scene enveloped me, I had to have it. My mouth watered, I was a fool to hold off any longer. I had to have it, no one else. Moving towards the delightful smell, I crashed into Jasper. I took my defence and thrashed against him, how dare he interrupt my calling. Mine.

_Calm it brother_

I snapped my teeth at him, he was not going to get in my way. MINE.

_Edward stop please _

Carlisle could not control me this time. Emmett and Rosalie were positioned behind Carlisle. They were strategically blocking me from my prey. I thrashed again, snapping at Jasper. "MINE" I screamed, venom spitting from my mouth.

_Edward you don't want to do this. Look at her…LOOK AT HER!_

Rosalie's thoughts pulled me back from the depths of my thirst, as I saw Bella passed out underneath Esme and Alice. I sank to my knees, Jasper finally let go of me. I wanted her blood, I wanted all of it. I didn't stop to think of Bella, just blood. How could I be so callous. I had threatened her beautiful human life.

"Let's go for a walk" Carlisle put his arm around me, helping me to my feet. "No Carlisle, I need to speak with Bella. Before Rosalie fills her head with nonsense" Carlisle's face twisted with confusion, before he turned to Rosalie. " Rose?" He questioned, his nostrils flared and I could hear his thoughts getting angrier by the second. "He is no good for her" Rose deadpanned. "It is evident today, as it was in that god damned ballet studio in Phoenix. His call to her blood is too..." "ENOUGH" I screamed, aware of what she was about to let out, Alice never knew the truth of that night in Phoenix, and I didn't intend for her to find out.

"So what, you want us to just dump her? Like you said in the very beginning? She is my daughter Rosalie!" Carlisle was furiously pacing in front of me, my head was in my hands as I stared at the floor. Carlisle's thoughts invaded me.

_This is getting out of hand, how can I make this right? _

"No course I fucking don't! She is my sister too! I am fearful Carlisle. I don't want her to ruin her human life like I ruined mine! Chasing after a man who was no good for her." I growled at this, how dare she compare me to that monster who ended her life. "What on earth Rosalie? You are comparing me to him? I'd never attack Bella in that way! Never!" I was furious, Rosalie was not backing down though.

"No, just happy to control her like a little puppet. Do this, do that, blahblahblah. If that isn't even enough, any chance you get you nearly drain her! Do you get off on controlling her? Is that why you won't change her, because then she'd be your equal?" Rosalie was all but screaming.

"Bella deserves to live a human life, and I will do everything I can to keep it that way!" Why didn't my 'family' understand this? She had a beautiful life, she could breathe, sleep, age! Why would I stop that.

Esme's gentle voice broke the imminant silence "It is down to Bella to decide. For all we know, we could of scared her so senseless tonight that she decides to leave. I know what she wants. Carlisle, you know too. It's time Edward you realise it's for the best."

I growled, I knew where this was going, having heard it in their thoughts. They wanted to change my Bella. "NO" I shouted, throwing the TV across the room. It crashed just behind Bella, causing her to jump in her slumber. Her heartbeat stuttered, the sound alone made my mind race. Her lips were plump and pouting, slowly moving as she drew small breaths. Each exhale, her toxifying scent filled my senses. Why would I want to change her, I'd lose the Bella I fought so hard to love, over hate.

"Why not Edward. It's the only way we can keep her safe. She belongs in this family, and she deserves to be treated equally! You didn't protest when Rosalie found Emmett, you didn't protest when Kate found Darwin. So why not when it is you and Bella?" Esme scolded me.

"She is too precious. I don't want to see her lose her soul." I growled. I couldn't let them take away my Bella. Her soft warm skin, her blush, her dainty heartbeat, her scent. She was my girlfriend and I'll be damned if they took her away from me.

"She will come around in 3 minutes, and will have questions." Alice chimed, while placing Bella lying along the couch. "And we answer them this time. No more bullshit Edward. It's time for some hard truth.." Jasper stepped in. His face was stern, emotionless. He was doing a good job at hiding his thoughts too. Alice darted her eyes between myself, Rosalie and Jasper. She looked down to Bella, and stroked her hair. "I have seen her, in my vision as a vampire. Please don't do anything that will make her change her mind. She is my sister and I need her forever" She looked back up to us and scowled. I could hear her thoughts pondering on what had transpired. "What is it, what are you keeping from me?" She whispered so low that even I could barely hear it.

"You will know. But Bella deserves to know first." Rosalie cut her off, giving her a short smile to know she wasn't being rude. I had done my best for Alice not to know I had nearly drained Bella in Phoenix. Sure she was there but she was so focused on making sure James was killed she was blissfully unaware that her sister was moments from death. I discussed with Carlisle if I was right to keep Alice in the dark about this, considering the rest of the family knew. He admitted for the time being, Alice would be better off not knowing. She had grown such an attachment to Bella more so than with any of us, and we didn't want to unnecessarily upset her as Bella was still very much alive. I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't kill her. This was my mantra.

Bella slowly woke, rubbing her eyes before looking around at us standing there. Her heartbeat accelerated wildly as she looked towards me, refusing to look me in the eye. "How long was I out for?" She whispered coursly, Esme ran to get her a glass of water, but Bella reached for a bottle of wine, drinking it straight from the bottle. The sight sickened me, how dare she continue to go against my wishes. Childish pathetic behaviour that will not be tolerated anymore.

"Bella, can we have that talk now?" Rosalie stepped forward, helping Bella up off the couch. Bella didn't speak, simply nodding and looked around the room. She looked sad, trying to push a smile towards Emmett and Alice. She walked past Jasper and tensed, and she turned to him her heartbeat quickened. "I'm Sorry…" She whispered, as she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

_What the fuck… _Jasper's thoughts mirrored my very own. Am I seeing this right? That she thought Jasper was the one who was attacking her, not me? I felt a bit excited, that maybe I could resolve this, spin the tale that I was the one stopping Jasper's attack, and not the other way around.

_Don't you fucking dare Edward. I can feel you, deceptive, distrust, and fear. She needs to know the truth._

"Don't" I cut Jasper's thoughts off.

I sighed and waited for Bella to return. I sat where she had sat moments before and twisted the small gift box in my hands. I wrapped it too tightly, that was a given, but it infuriated me that she was so clumsy to get a darn paper cut in the first place. Did she do it on purpose, out of spite as she didn't want a gift, or was this her opportunity to manipulate me into changing her? Thoughts whirled around my mind, the rest of the family disappeared throughout the house to give me space, but their thoughts still intruded my mind, laced with pity.

"What is it anyway?" Emmett sat next to me, his thoughts were full of curiosity.

"Its keys to a new car, Mercedes A220" Emmett whistled. "Wow dude, bit risky ain't it? Bells loves her truck, I've heard her call it her baby"

"That 'baby' is a death trap Emmett. I need her to be kept safe at all times, if she was to have a crash and die, I'd only blame myself that I allowed her to keep driving that thing." I opened the box, playing with the car keys. I looked to the side of me and saw her new phone ringing. Mike. That punk. 15 missed calls, and still trying to speak to her. He irritated the daylights out of me. She was my girlfriend and it irritated me that she kept this Mike as a friend. She didn't need him, she had me.

"Bella's Phone" I seethed as I answered the call. "Hey wheres Bella? Is she coming to the party?" Mike Newton, slurring into the phone was getting on my last nerve. "Leave MY Bella alone, or it will be the last you see her" I ended the call and threw the phone back onto the sofa, Emmett's thoughts attacking me.

_Edward, you have no say in who her friends are. She wont appreciate this_

I growled towards him, clearly he didn't understand this _Mike_ wanted what was mine. I strained to listen to the conversation upstairs, but they were crafty and went into the music studio which is sound proofed. I was angry, but knew I couldn't stall Rosalie any longer. Sooner or later she would sneak past me anyways to have her wicked way, telling Bella all the horrible things I've heard her think. If she honestly felt she needed to get off her chest how 'unhealthy' our relationship was then fine, I'll let her. Bella knows better. She wouldn't listen. No no, my Bella wouldn't believe anything Rosalie had to say. She would believe me though. She always does. _My Bella._


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews, and views! 1600 and counting!**

**I want to upload the next chapter asap so its not a cliff hanger, this chapter took some work as I really wanted it to come across**

**the right way. Rosalie fans will be happy :)**

**Sooo... Enjoy, review, PM and favourite!**

**3 Louise 3**

Bella POV

I sat nervously on the couch in the music studio, unsure why we were here in the first place. Rosalie pulled up a chair and sat opposite me, a small smile grew but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Its sound proofed" She admitted, sensing my confusion as to why we were in this room, out of the many in the Cullen house.

"Okay?" I questioned. "I have been battling with myself for some time, whether I should have this conversation with you or not Bella. I couldn't decide before you got here if it was the right moment, however after what had just happened, it really is now or never." Rosalie took my hand. I gasped lightly, her skin was cold to the touch like Edward's, but it wasn't light. She held my hand in a strong grip, as if to comfort me.

"I never told you how I came into this 'World'" She rolled her eyes when she said world. I blinked, waiting for her to continue. "It was 1923, a time where status was prime and women were a feature on a gentleman's arm." She smiled as she was reminiscing. "I had just celebrated my 19th birthday, we had an afternoon organza party in my parents grounds when I was introduced to Miles Morgan. He was an incredibly well to do man, 25 years old and already owned several businesses in Salem, Massachusetts. He came from wealth, his father was a governor for the local council. A dream husband. I felt honoured he showed me attention. We began courting, under my parents watch, of course." She mused, slowly rubbing my finger with her thumb.

"6 months into the courtship, he asked my father for my hand in marriage. I was delighted of course. The plans began, we were to be wed on the 2nd of June. It was going to be a big affair, the whole town was to be in awe. Things were fine until the end of April where we were alone in my parents gardens, following on from a late party. We were walking amongst the hedge mazes, hand in hand marvelling at how tall they were. We were of course going to get lost, they were 7 foot high and went on for half a mile…" She cringed. I took this as something bad happened and pulled her to sit next to me on the couch. Rosalie didn't even hesitate at my feeble human pull and took the invitation to sit next to me. I gently put my arm around her, and hers found its way around mine. It was a bizarre situation, being so close and comforting to a woman who clearly disliked me.

"Miles had a lot to drink that evening, and went to kiss me. I kept it short and sweet, my innocence my pride feature. But he had other ideas." Rosalie's eyes grew dark with grief, clearly the memory was reliving itself inside her mind. "He took advantage of me that night Bella. I protested, but it was no use. He told me I was his belonging and I was to do as he would say or else. I was petrified. His hands were so rough all over me.. I felt worthless when he left me there alone afterwards, covered in dirt from the floor." She was holding back dry sobs at this point.

"Rosalie, did he…. hurt you?" I couldn't find the right words to ask what he had exactly done, nor did I want to upset Rosalie more.

"He done things to me Bella, but said he was saving the 'big finale' for our wedding night. I felt disgusted..." She was silently sobbing but looked to me. I was searching her eyes, searching for the reason she was telling me this.

"Looking back, I should have been more concerned over his behaviour with me. I couldn't leave the house without him following me. He criticised who I spoke to, what I wore. What I did in my day. He was always there, in the background. Controlling me. I didn't live for me, I lived for him." Rosalie snapped her head up. "That was just the start of his constant controlling. My family could see I was not myself. I withdrew from my charity work and friends, I truly believed he was all I was worthy of."

For a brief second, my heart twisted with a pang of uncertainty. I felt nauseous, and couldn't help but relate in some way or another. I lived for Edward and he was my world. I tried to push past those thoughts and concentrated on Rosalie. "Rose, did he try to kill you? Is that how Carlisle found you?" Rosalie nodded. "Yes, but it was more than that. More than him… He brought all his friends round one night and they got drunk… they.. They touched me and with all my might I fought back. I was stupid really, 1 woman against 5 men... It was Miles who delivered the final fatal blow. He hit me over the head with a whiskey decanter, left me in a pool of my own blood alone, fighting off death. That was when Carlisle found me." Rosalie was curled in on herself now, sobbing uncontrollably.

I crouched down in front of her and pulled her hands away from her eyes. "Hey, hey Rosalie, its okay you are safe now, he's gone, LONG GONE" I soothed her by slowly stroking her hair, pulling her to me in a hug as her face fell in the well of my neck and shoulder. I realised this was probably the closest I had ever been to a vampire, her whole body pulled into mine so I quickly pulled away. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Rosalie kissed my forehead and sighed. "I would never hurt you Bella. I know I have been a bitch but truly, I just want what's best for you. I've told you my story so you understand, that what I say next is out of concern and love."

"I'm safe now, as Miles is gone. But if only I had read the warning signs before it got too late. Bella, you need to be reading your own warning signs." My heart was pounding, the same pang of uncertainty crept up on me. I was dumbfounded, did Rosalie seriously think Edward was going to sexually attack me? I gasped and pulled away shaking my head. I was at a loss for words.

"Bella, I don't mean it like for like. But listen honey, I can see how you are around him, and how he is with you. You don't do anything without looking at him first. You wait for him to speak first. When you are around him, you go into the 's _controlling_ you. This isn't the real Bella! This isn't the Bella I have grown to love." Love? Rosalie loved me? I felt light headed.

"Edward protects me. Edward won't hurt me" I shook my head, refusing to listen. "But honey, he already has" Rosalie's sharp tone made me look at her. Her expression was clear as day, she was concerned. "What do you mean, hurt me? When?" I quizzed. "Phoenix.." Rosalie sighed.

"James hurt me" I cut her off. I didn't want to relive the night. "James hurt you first Bella. You seriously don't remember what happened next? I suppose you did black out. I have fought for months with Edward, for him to tell you the truth. He refuses of course, he sees no wrong in the situation. Jasper & I believe you deserve to know. Sorry I digress... So Edward sucked out the venom.." "yes he saved me" I whispered, my thumb instinctively rubbed the crescent scar on my wrist. Yes, that was it. He saved me.

"Let me finish Bella please..." Rosalie begged me. I was scared, I had to admit. Why was Rosalie talking about this? I had done my best to force the memory of Phoenix to the back of my mind, willing for it to disappear. It never did. I nodded for Rosalie to continue.

"Edward sucked out the venom, and Carlisle noted you were in the clear. But he didn't stop Bella, he didn't stop sucking, it turned to feeding." She cringed and my heart was beating fast.

"What.. I mean, no surely, Edward.." Rosalie Cupped my chin in her hands and forced me to look at her. "You nearly died that night Bella, and not because of James." My tears were flooding my eyelids and storming down my cheeks, I could barely breathe. "Why, how?" Was all I could muster to say.

"You are his singer Bella, and he insisted he was the one to suck the venom from you."

I fell to the floor and cradled my knees, I began rocking trying to shake out what Rosalie had just told me. Edward continued sucking. He couldn't push aside his desire for my blood. I wasn't stupid, I knew I was his singer. I was his drug. But he loved me, surely? Why did he want to feed on me?

"Which brings me to following events." Rosalie joined me on the floor, pulling my head onto her legs, stroking my hair.

"Edward refused when we all protested to change you. I have to admit, I was on the fence and fought for you to remain human, so you could live a normal life. Jasper changed my perspective. He said you would never be safe. Victoria would come for you. The Volturi would soon find out about you and want you dead." Rosalie paused, my heart was beating so hard I thought it would burst out my chest. Victoria, Volturi, nomads. I was always going to be in the path of danger. As long as I was human, I would be vulnerable.

"Why doesn't Edward want me changed? Doesn't he want me?" I dry sobbed. Rosalie slowly shook her head. "He's too infatuated in your human ways. He protests that he wants you to keep your soul, but I see it for what it is. He has control over you right now. Surely you know this relationship between you, isn't normal" I frowned, thinking this was borderline rude now. I wished to protest, tell her she had no idea what normal was, but who am I kidding. Our relationship was far from normal. He idolised every human thing I done. I was wrapped in cotton wool. At first I thought it was because he found it a novelty. It finally dawned on me.

"Edward only loves me because I'm human?" I whispered, as the tears fell down my cheeks. Edward didn't love me. He loved the _idea_ of me. As I wiped my tears away, Rosalie took my hand and put it to her mouth, placing an icey soft kiss in my palm. I tensed at the contact.

"Your scent is amazing Bella, but you are more than that. You are family. And I do not let my family get hurt." Rosalie paused looking at me. "Do you know what happened tonight? She asked.

"Yeah… I got a cut, stupidly bled and upset everyone" I sighed. Rosalie fought to hold back a smirk. "Will you ever change? Or will you always want to apologise for bleeding. Jeez. You got a paper cut and we had to fight off an attack from Edward." Even I could hear the hitch in my heart beat, the rise of bile in my throat as my stomach threatened to vomit. Rosalie continued "Any chance he gets, he will act the same way. He sees it as if anyone is going to have you, it's him." I was dumbfounded. Edward really had every ounce of control over me, even how my accidental death could pan out. Why did I choose to ignore the grief I felt whenever he controlled me, why did I allow myself to be a puppet. I'd turned a blind eye to it all, refusing to see the truth.

"I saw fighting, I heard Edward shouting at Jasper, they looked like animals, Jasper was…" Edward snarling and battling Jasper. Jasper had his back to me, pushing Edward away from me… What a ridiculous notion, to criticise Jasper on his control when in fact I'm in more danger by my so called boyfriend. "Jasper was the first to your defence Bella. He believes the same as me, you deserve better sweetheart" Rosalie's words were so laced with love, I swear I could feel my heart light up with relief.

I took my time to digest everything, Rosalie's heartfelt confessions of her past, her warning of my future. I knew in my heart she would not interfere unless it was severe. Memories flickered through my closed eyes, not being able to see Jacob, only calling my mum on a Sunday as it took up too much time. Being told what to eat and when, being excluded from important family meetings as if I have no value to input. What I wear. Who I speak to. The question of my mortality. Edward IS controlling me. Edward doesn't love me. He won't change me. I'm his novelty.

"How could I be so blind Rosalie?" I was furious with myself. "Hey now, don't get upset with yourself. You've been through a lot. I truly believe sooner or later you would have seen the controlling for yourself but you did need to hear all of this tonight." Rosalie cooed as rubbed my back, it was so calming. I could feel a huge admiration growing for the woman who just this morning, I struggled to look in the eye. I forced myself up and stormed towards the door, unsure what I was going to do or say next. I just knew underneath all this heartbreak, there lay a new found confidence, solidified in the knowledge that Rosalie would have my back. I turned to her and silently pleaded for her to follow me, and she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO SO HAPPY! Super thrilled you are all enjoying the story, much love!**

**So now Bella will find that inner wild child, stiffled for so long its now time for some fun!**

**Please stay with me on this, I can assure you this is a BxJ story, even though this chapter doesn't look it, trust**

**me the god of war will have his girl!**

**All characters and premises belong to Stephanie Meyer, as always**

**Read, Review & Fave! **

**3 Louise 3**

**Bella POV**

Standing at the top of the stairs for what seemed way more than an hour, it was time to face the music. My heart and mind racing, I tried to pull myself together to face the man who was merely moments ago my absolute everything. What was I going to say, did I even have it in me for a confrontation? Did I 100% believe and trust in Rosalie? I looked to her and saw she was smiling gently but looked hurt, and in that moment I knew it took a lot for her to have that talk with me. She trusted me with her past, therefore I knew I could trust her with my future. The ice queen was on my side. I threw myself at her, sobbing into another hug. She gentled cradled me, like a young child.

"What are you feeling Sis" she whispered into my ear, my small sobs started to sober, I felt a strong calming influence when I was with her. "Angry." It was all I could muster. She pulled me back to look at her, "Use it. Use the anger." Her words warmed me. "I need to end this" She beamed with pride, as if she too could feel the courage building up inside me. I shot down the stairs, desperately holding onto the handrail in case I fell, even though Rosalie was right behind me.

As I reached the bottom step I jumped across the broken side table, a souvenir from the attack just an hour ago. Edward span to look at me, his expression pained and tight. Needing every ounce of courage I grabbed the bourbon bottle from the sideboard and drank it straight, wincing as the hard liquor burnt my throat. His face twisted as he frowned, as if I was a naughty child. Why was I so blind before, why didn't I see how he treated me? I took another 2 long swigs to piss him off more. I began to feel rather light and my head was thumping, I felt good. I felt I could do anything.

"Edward Listen" I felt confident. I didn't sound it though. God sake, I sounded hammered. Way to go Bella. "Yes my lov.." "Don't call me love. Its sick." He looked like I just slapped him. Right, now that he's listening, time for me to call him out on his shit. "Do you love me, or my blood?" I sound downright fierce if I do say so myself. "What? Bella, what are you on about" He moved to me, but I put my hands up to stop him. Rosalie growled protectively by my side.

"Me or my blood?" "You Bella, why do you even have to ask?" Edward moved to me again, this time Emmett appearing at his side, shaking his head as a warning. "Well it's funny really how I have been enlightened to your, shall I say fetish? Is that the right word? It fits I guess.." Rosalie was stifling a laugh to my side, even I couldn't hide my smirk. "Yeah Fetish, getting off on weird shit. Like for example telling your human to sleep. To be quiet. When said human doesn't behave, human best be scared or she'll get eaten..oooh risky" I was practically mocking him at this point, my arms waving about in a mock scared way. I continued swigging from the bottle of liquor, each gulp burning and soothing my sorrow away.

"Bella don't be so ridiculous. Come here I need to check you are ok.." I don't know where it come from within me as I lost it, trembling with fury that he continued this sick facade. Without thinking I launched the bottle I was holding at him, it hit his stone body shattering into tiny pieces around him. His lip curled into a snare, his eyes seeping into black orbs. My mind flashed as my memory knitted together, images of the dance studio those mere months ago. Here I was facing those very same hungry eyes, the hungry eyes that in my nightmares glare down on me as my wrist is held to his mouth. I could see fully now what Rosalie had told me about Phoenix as it all came back to me, the owner of the eyes that haunted my sleep belonged to Edward. My resolve faltered, the wind rushing from my lungs as I clutched my chest trying to ease the incredible pain of my broken heart. I felt a wave of confidence flow through me and looked around for Jasper to show my appreciation, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I know what happened in Phoenix and why you insist I remain human... You are not good for me. I can't be controlled like a pet." I spat out, the pain in my chest sizzling away in raw emotion. His face fell "Bella you have it all wrong" "NO, you have it all wrong. Your'e twisted, sick!" Rosalie was practically holding me back from lunging at him. Thank god she was too, the only harm I would cause would be to myself. I worked hard to slow my breathing before quietly pleading for Rosalie to let me go. Limp in her arms she finally set me back down, staying close enough to still be there to prevent me lunging again.

"I want to forget that my birthday was tainted with bullshit. So I'm leaving, going to Eric's party he put on for me. At least there I won't get attacked!" My dry sobs heaved away as I gathering my things together but Edward was quick to my side taking my bag off me. "You're not going anywhere, we need to talk and you WILL listen to me." He sneered at me. "Correction. I. AM. LEAVING." I snatched my bag back off him, and started towards the door, stumbling over my own steps wearing the albeit low heels. The growl that escaped him stopped me dead in my tracks, it ran a shiver of terror up my back that petrified me to my core, for the first time in the Cullen house I was genuinely scared.

Jasper darted down the stairs and across to guard me against Edward. There was something about the way he stood, the way he held himself. Military like, arms crossed head high and final, ready for something, anything to happen. Equally saint like but deep down dangerous. Waves of safe like calm showered over me, my shoulders relaxed into the peaceful feeling. How absurd was I to feel scared when I had my family here to protect me. I instantly regretted even doubting their ability to guard me, yet again. Sensing my following love and gratitude Jasper smirked at me, his crooked smile warmed the edges of my broken heart. I hadn't lost everything, I still had the rest of them and as long as they wanted me, they had me too. I wanted to speak out, tell them I will never walk away from them just HIM, I wanted to thank Jasper for all he had done tonight but Edward clearly wasn't finished his tirade.

"You leave this house tonight, you leave the family Bella. If you consider yourself as serious as you do right now, you will stay and resolve this with me." He was on the verge, his resolve slowly slipping as he changed from my nightmare demon to the loving boyfriend, the Edward I fell in love with. It took all my might not to break down. Despite my new found backbone, I was hurt by what I had found out tonight. We had an audience at this point, as the others shot into the front room. Alice was quietly sobbing, pleading with me not to leave her. Jasper crossed the room to comfort her, all the while his eyes locked in mine. He was giving me a nod of encouragement? I was unsure, I was confused and topping it off, feeling quite drunk now. Emmett & Rosalie were mouthing "Go" to me, I knew I could trust them. "I have let enough slide already. Foul language, drinking, acting out of place. Now violence?! You silly girl, and you wonder why I keep you the way you are. You leave here..." Edward was staring at me, not even blinking. He was serious. But I was too. A wicked smile crept upon my lips this time "Bite me, bitch" cutting him off as I turned on my heel and left the house, finally free.

I had no idea what I was thinking, that I could just casually walk the 15 miles to Eric's house. Fucking idiot, why didn't I think this through? I heard a car pull up beside me but I continued walking, not wanting to entertain any more arguments. "Bella, can I drive you somewhere?" Jasper asked quietly. I stopped walking and looked at him. Jasper saved my life, once again tonight, and I didn't even thank him. I ran round to the passenger side and climbed in.

We drove through Forks town in silence, we weren't far away and I could already hear the music. I felt myself relax and smile, knowing I have a chance here to be a fun Bella. A fresh start. Sure drinking and socialising wasn't really my thing, but shit did I deserve it after tonight. I'd been denied my own identity for so long now I wanted to jump back into reality, determined to live for myself and myself only going forward. No rules, no one to answer to. Jasper pulled the car over about 3 houses away and switched off the ignition. "I don't quite know what to make of that back there. But what I do know is you are one bad ass" Jasper chuckled. I smiled and turned myself on my side in the seat, so that I was facing him. "Yeah? Bad ass? What can I say, I reached my limit" Jasper chuckled with me.

"Seriously though Bella, I am glad Rosalie spoke to you. Ignore what he said back there, my family adore you and you deserve to become one of us. If you still want it of course, if it means changing you myself so be it" My stomach flipped. Did Jasper seriously just say that? Did I still want it without Edward? My head was a mess. My future with the Cullen's was never clear in the first place, my understanding was so long as I was with Edward, I was with them too. "Thank you Jasper. My head is all over the place. I have essentially just lost my forever. But I refuse to lose myself in the process." I held my head high. I knew deep down, it was too good to be true. I knew Edward was dazzling me, controlling me. I just turned a blind eye to it wanting to believe there was a future with the Cullen's and it was necessary for him to treat me the way he did.

"Just know, I am always here for you Darlin'" Jasper trawled, his southern accent seeped through. It sent butterflies in my stomach. Jasper was here, he was my friend a and he had my back too. "Thank you, for tonight. For everything." I leant in and kissed him on the cheek, instantly regretting it as I heard the steering wheel cracking under his hands. I studied him, frozen in his movements with his eyes tightly shut, holding his breath looking awfully pained. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jasper! I keep forgetting boundaries and how hard it is for you all to be around me, I'm so sorry." I stuttered, waiting for him to respond. His head snapped to look at me, his eyes were jet black but not like Edwards, they were different. Kinder somehow, it was fascinating me I just couldn't look away. As he inhaled his eyes clouded, a small smile crept upon him and he bit his lip. Again I fought with myself to stop thinking about that bottom lip, just as I did earlier today at school.

His accent, his dark eyes… that lip. There was no denying Jasper was in every sense, a freaking hot man. What was I doing, thinking of the man in front of me in that way? My sisters husband, my ex's brother...I shook my head as if to shake away the very thought. Finally Jasper spoke, cutting through the silence "Bella, do not say sorry. I won't ever hurt you. I think you best get into the party, people are staring and know you are here. Go and enjoy yourself, call us when you want a lift home." He turned to look back out the windscreen, his hands still clenched around the steering wheel. I jumped out of the car and threw him a shy wave as I ran into the house.

I instantly bumped into Mike, who was completely worse for wear. "BELLA! YOU CAME! LOOK EVERYONE IT'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!" The whole house whooped and hollered, I laughed and joined in too. Angela stumbled across to me smiling ecstatically "My girrrll" She all but slurred, wrapping her arm around me as we walked to the makeshift bar in the corner of the kitchen. I made quick work on downing some shots, each drink helped me ease the tension of the night. Every room was dark except the laser lights flashing around. The music was pumping, my head was spinning and I felt free.

The night was winding to a close when Mike approached me in the hallway, His shirt was completely unbuttoned and I couldn't help but gaze at his chest. Since when was Mike so buff? "Happy Birthday boo, I'm so happy you made it. This is all for you" He gestured around the house, bodies sprawled over each other passed out everywhere, with random couples making out on random pieces of furniture. "Gee, thanks Mike, you arranged a sleepover orgie" I playfully placed my hand on his chest as we laughed, the laughter trickled away and I realised my hand was still on his chest, instinctively I found myself running my fingers over his small yet defined muscles.

"Bella, you look beautiful tonight" His sky blue eyes glistened. I found myself leaning towards him, drawn to him in a way I never thought I would explore. Mike is fun, carefree and right now, undeniably good looking. "Mike?" He just looked at me to continue. "Do you like me?" Looking confused, I moved closer to him, trying my best to insinuate what I meant. "Everyone likes you Bella" Mike was moving closer to me too. "No I mean, like like?" I breathed out, my courage spiralling inside me along with the alcohol. My mind was equally both racing and calm, at battle with itself. "Bella, I adore you, and I really want you..." Mike paused as he ran his fingers underneath my chin, my breathing hitched at his touch. "To kiss me"

My eyes shot to his, checking if he really meant what he had asked me. This was still new to me, I hadn't had much experience with boys. Heck, the boy standing in front of me, all 6ft 1 of him, sleek muscles, abs was asking me to kiss him. I battled with my heartbreak and new found freedom, standing at an invisible borderline deciding whether to throw myself at him or run and hide. I found I didn't even need to answer as I was leaning into him, my curiosity winning the decision overall. Mike pulled me into a tight embrace, running his hands up my back, my arms slowly rising to his shoulders, until finally his lips met mine. The tension was there but I didn't care. The kiss was sweet, gradually building up into more. Our hands began to roam each other, only breaking away to breathe, Mike smiled. "Stay with me." Pausing, wild thoughts burst through me, liberated in my new found freedom I wanted what had been denied to me for so long, I wanted to end my night on a high, I wanted to end my night with him. I was drunk but in sound mind this was purely for fun. I threw myself into him in a deep kiss, not even needing to answer him with words.


	7. Chapter 7

**3000 views and counting, WOW!**

**I know what you're probably thinking and that is, why on earth is she liking Mike? I promise, it's just Bella running in the wind**

**of her newfound freedom NOTHING ELSE she will be Jasper's girl ;)**

***Twilight & characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended***

**As always, view, fave, follow review and PM me, I love to hear what you all think!**

**3 Louise 3**

**Bella POV**

Stumbling around upstairs,we finally found a room at the rear of Eric's house. A small spare room with a couch, TV and barely much else it was hardly the romantic scene I had imagined for my first time being intimate. Glancing around, taking in my surroundings I looked to Mike, he looked as nervous as I felt. He closed in the small distance between us, running his hand through my hair slowly. My vision was slowly blurring as I tried my hardest to focus, both of us by now were a drunk fumbling mess. Mike was doing his best to make haste of my dress, the zipper was a fiddly little bugger and it tore in the process, mumbling a weak apology Mike pulled it over my head, determined to continue. We were making out for a good 20 minutes, mildly groping at each others chests arms, legs.

Mikes hands were caressing my back soon following around to my hips before sliding painfully slowly under my bra. I froze as he did so, my eyes snapped shut trying with all my might to get lost in the moment, Determined to not think about Edward or the Cullen's, about anything but this moment. Yet something deep inside me wasn't allowing it. I relaxed again as Mike's hands came away from my chest and back down to my hips, our lips meeting again. The kiss became heated quickly, excitement shot through me as Mike bit my lip. Images of Jasper biting his own lip then mine spiralled through my closed eyes, and it was too late before I found myself moaning his name. "Jasper.."

Mike pulled away clearly confused. "What was that Bella?" My eyes shot open, embarrassment fuelled through me. "Um nothing I said Faster" Thankfully Mike wasn't accustomed to my tell tale signs when I lie, as he bought my lame excuse before leaning in to kiss me again. His face suddenly twisted as he pushed me to the other side of the sofa, his whole body turning a very visible grey. "Oh god, not now please not now" Groaning, he tried to get up but it was too late. I found myself witnessing Mike projectile vomit all across the room.

"Oh god gross" I jumped back and ran to bathroom returning with a laundry basket, like it would make any use or difference to the now stained floor. Mike smiled weakly at me, his face was haggard and now a pasty green, chunks of what looked like pepperoni stuck to his abs in amongst vomit goop. "Im gon' go..." "Fuck I have blew it haven't I" He looked genuinely sad. "I'unno maybe" Slurring I finally realised how drunk I was. We laughed, albeit bleakly as Mike picked up his jeans while hurrying the bathroom to tidy himself up.

Immediately dread filled me, I needed to get home and out of this situation. frantically searching for my dress I found it, drenched in vomit. I was pissed, what the hell I was going to wear home? I saw that Mike's T Shirt survived the Vomit Tsunami and without further thought quickly threw it over me. It fitted like a very short dress barely covering my ass, hardly suitable to sleep in never mind return home in but it would just have to do. I quickly texted Mike apologising for stealing his shirt with a kind reminder to drink plenty of water. It took a while to text, I was still very much drunk and staggering about the room avoiding the pools of mike's stomach contents everywhere.

Tumbling down the stairs, I couldn't help but laugh at how much fun this party had been. I was drunk and heck I was now going to do the walk of shame home at 3am...My heart lurched. Shit, 3am! Charlie would be home by now from his twilight shift, I could not let him see me like this, he would kill me for sure. A weak stomach like mine would not last any longer in the puke room, I doubt I had the steel in me either to face Mike again after that short display between us two. I frantically searched around for somewhere to sleep but there was nowhere else free, the house in chaos with passed out bodies everywhere. I swallowed my pride and reality kicked in, I'd have to try to go back to the Cullen's.

"Hello?" Jasper answered in a second. I was pacing the kitchen, idly tidying the many empty bottles, and subconsciously drinking the non empty ones. "Hellllooooo Jasper. So, I need a lift. Not home. Charlie Home. In a pickle. Help?" I was struggling to stand up straight, never mind string a coherent conversation together, oh the laugh he must be having right now. "I'll be there in 5 minutes. Don't drink anymore, I doubt Carlisle fancies pumping your stomach" I swear I could hear the humour in his voice, the tinkle of a laugh. I really had reached my limit, and drinking more at 3am is hardly doing me any further good. I went to wait for Jasper out on the front step, preparing myself for their reaction when I got back to their house.

Jasper POV

I tried my hardest, damned hardest to calm everyone down when I got back to the house after dropping Bella off at Eric's party. The atmosphere was like an angry fog, each family member adding to it with their own resentment. Christ alive, I'm gone for 20 minutes and look what happens. Carlisle greeted me with a firm nod, his apprehension reeled off him. Edward snapped to look at me, his face had darkened more, It was clear the whole family had been giving him a tough time since I left.

"You took her to _that_ party" Edward was looking through my mind once again, There was no energy in me to argue, everyone's emotions now getting to me. "Yes. Everyone, please calm down. Sit" They all sat nervously waiting for me to speak again. I was dumbfounded, why did they think I had answers all of a sudden. I just wanted them to calm the fuck down. "Is she coming back?" Rosalie was the first to break the silence. "She didn't say" Alice pulled away from Esme, debating whether to speak. I sent her a wave of certainty, to encourage her. "My vision, it makes sense now. Rosalie, you decided to speak to her. Now this chain of events has started, I look to her future and see it human..." Dry sobs escaped her, Esme pulled her back into a comforting embrace.

"I have no answers but I do have questions. Edward, did you really think we could let you continue your controlling parade on Bella without one of us noticing?" He blanched as I spat out my words, face strewn with guilt. "Speak up Edward." Carlisle's voice full of authority snapped him out of his thoughts. "At first, I wanted to protect all that was innocent about her. Then Phoenix happened, and I was horrified I could have lost her to James. I became insanely protective of her. I may of crossed a line or two, but I never meant to cause her harm. I honestly do not want to drain her, I promise. I love her" Looking at my family it was clear no one was buying into his pity party.

"She knows you have been controlling her, not much convincing on my part really for her to see the full picture. You have lost her Edward, and it is in your best interests if you stay the fuck away from her from now on. Clear?" Rosalie was so firm, her emotions were balanced, she meant every word. "I'm going away to Denali, to have some time to think clearly. It isn't the end, I will do everything I can to win her back"

_Delusional prick _

" How would you even apologise?" Esme's word hung, bitter. "Bella will forgive me" He was so sure of himself, I fought back the laughter. Stupid boy. "Your actions may have cost us all, we all love her as if she was one of us. Family, is all I live for. I work, for us to remain settled. I invest, for us to live comfortably. I do everything for you all, and I would do the same for Bella." Carlisle's words seemed final, but I could feel he was holding back.

"I can't see anything Carlisle, before you ask. I see her as human. Decisions may change, but as of now, she will say no." Alice continued to dry sob, all of us looking to Carlisle to shed some light on whatever Alice had envisioned him asking. Sighing, he turned to us all. "I will offer Bella the change myself, after graduation. This decision is entirely her own" He shot a glare at Edward "I will happily embrace her into our family unit with my own venom."

Edward soon left, without another word. He would be back, I could feel the deception reeling off him. Silly boy, I would be here, and prepared for whatever ridiculous idea he was cooking up. The rest of us tussled with the news for what felt like days, but had only been a mere few hours. It all kept spinning back to how some of the family were blind to Edwards behaviour towards Bella. I was in turmoil, the amount of guilt in the room was suffocating me. I did my best to ease it, but it was too much. "QUIT WITH THE GUILT! HE HID IT! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! I SAW IT BUT HELL, I FEEL THINGS! ROSALIE SAW, SHE KNOWS THE WARNING SIGNS. STOP THE GUILT TRIPS NOW FUCK SAKE" They all stopped to stare at me their resolves broken. I took my time to send love and calm to each one of them, looking each family member in the eyes one by one. They all held unshed tears, it was evident they were hurt, by Edward and now with Bella leaving. My cell phone began to ring, a welcome distraction as 'BELLA' flashed across my screen. Shit I forgot I offered to take her home, but 3am? Was she ok? I quickly answered it, she sounded so out of it concern spiralled through me.

"I'll go get Bella, but I think it would be best if we gave her some space. Esme, Alice, I'm sure you two will be able to take care of her?" Esme's emotions shot through the roof, relief and joy bombarding me. Alice's eyes glazed over in a vision, but instead of enlightening us all she silently disappeared upstairs, her emotions so scattered I found hard to read. Sure she felt hurt and betrayed yet there was so much hope and calm there too, I longed to know what she had seen but the days of us sharing every little thing together were long gone.

Pulling up outside the house, the air held a strong smell of alcohol and lust so dense, I choked at it. I had to hold my breath. There is no denying the scent is intoxifying, making me thirsty but not for blood. Shit they had a good night, a really good night.. I could hear some of the awake teens mumbling to each other about who slept with who, who was still at it and who got turned down. I immediately felt sick, I registered my own jealousy but refused to acknowledge it and why. I was too concerned, what if they were talking about Bella? If someone took advantage of her, they would be a thousand pieces once I was done with them.

I scanned the pavement and there she was, the perfect picture for an anti-drinking campaign. Eyes bloodshot from the alcohol, her dress nowhere to be seen barely covered in a strange mans top, I was angry. Who the fuck undressed her? I ran and lifted her into my arms. Allowing myself a short second to breathe, her scent enveloped me so strongly my knees threaten to shake. I smelt a male, copious alcohol and Bella's own arousal. That scent alone nearly drove me crazy, it was like an aphrodisiac. What the fuck did you do Bella? I ran back to the car with her in my arms, she was so drunk she barely registered she was being carried or even driven, until we reached the Cullen house.

Esme was at Bella's side in a flash, taking her from my arms and disappearing upstairs with her. The others had already given her some space, retiring to the upstairs lounge before my arrival so they could give her privacy. They may not of seen her but they would know the state she was in. They all smelt the mixed scent of Mike, alcohol and arousal on her, it was hard not to miss it. Rosalie and Emmett bounded down the stairs to me, concern wretched across both of their faces. I shook my head, silently letting them know I knew absolutely nothing. Emmett, ever the one to jump to conclusions was struggling to contain his fury, running out to the woods to probably destroy something. I felt like doing the same, yet I was not going to jump to conclusions too about our Bella and that Mike. Carlisle had escaped to his study, probably to prepare some hangover concoction for Bella in the morning. Rosalie smiled weakly at me, her hands clasped together as she sat beside me on the couch.

"At least she finished her night on a high" She mused. I lightly chuckled, understanding she meant to lift the mood, I replied "Yeah, she sure did all right. I dread to think how much she drank. She smells like a brewery." "She smells like Mike" We spun to the doorway to see Edward there. What the hell was he doing back? _You didn't get far Brother_

"I smelt her return, I did not want to leave without knowing she was ok. Now I realise she is here, it means she has returned to me" His smile grew wicked. "See you are wrong.. She was too afraid to return home to Charlie in her, position" I chose my words carefully, I sure did not want that bastard having any reason to make her feel any more less of herself.

"I'll give her the space you all feel she needs. I will be back" _Don't Rush _I thought. He turned and left again, for the second time that night, this time into the darkness of the woods.

Bella's heartbeat was now the only sound in the house, it was rhythmically steady but slower than usual. It was evident she had drifted off into a restless sleep as her gentle jerking movements rustled the silk sheets, so quietly only one of our kind would hear. I strained to hear the mumbling in her sleep, bemusing myself as I had never stayed so long in her presence before. The rest of the family decided to go hunt after this evenings events, not before I had to convince them thoroughly I was going to be fine here alone with her. I assured them I was sated as I hunted straight after the paper cut incident, that I was not taking any chance. Still, their emotions betrayed them, they were worried leaving me here alone. I would never be able to prove myself, I will always be their liability. After this evening, I found it to be ridicule in its finest. I was the one who_ saved_ her dammit. Bella's mumbling grew stronger, her emotions twisted in hurt and pain. I found myself following her scent to Alice's bedroom, peering through the gap in the doorway I saw her sprawled out on the bed.

Esme had brushed her long auburn hair and plaited it carefully into 2 long french plaits. Alice had put some Victoria secret pyjamas on her, displaying a lot more flesh than I was used to seeing. The burn crept up my throat, her pearly pale skin and slow steady pulse creating havoc on my thirst, amongst other things. Hell I am a man after all, seeing a half dressed woman sprawled out on my old bed is hardly going to skip out of my mind. I shook those thoughts away, refusing to go down that road.

She had gone from the human my family entertains, to the forefront of my mind in one pissing day. Amongst all the hate fuelled emotions I was victim to feeling tonight, one shone through giving me a lifeline to hang on to. Bella felt comfort and gratitude towards me, she knew I fought for her safety and it warmed me. There was something about her I couldn't put my finger on, drawing me to her, an instinct to keep her safe. "Hmm ask" Her murmurings brought me back to the here and now. "ask me..." What was going through her pretty little mind? "Jasper" If my heart wasn't already dead, it sure would've missed a beat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your support during this fanfic, seeing your reviews help**

**me keep it all up! **

**As always, PLEASE follow and review, so I know you are all still enjoying it!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, as chapter 9 is a longgg one **

***Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, this is just my imagination***

**Bella POV**

So this is what a hangover is. Wow, yeah so doubt I'll be in much of a rush to get one of these again, that's for sure. Where do I start, my head is pounding harder than a drum, throat dryer than a piece of toast, ears ringing like a sex hotline. Someone please remind me of this next time I get a ridiculous idea to run wild. Rolling over to face my bay window and meet the sunlight as expected, I met a plain wall. Not my bedroom... Where am I?

"Good Morning sweetheart" Esme stood in the doorway, carrying a tray of deliciously smelling breakfast. "Sorry to startle you Bella" She sighed as sat next to me on the bed, her ice cold hands gently stroking my forehead, blissfully soothing my headache. "Morning" my voice course. I made quick work on eating the fruit and pancakes. How did I even get here last night? Sensing my apparent confusion, Esme filled me in. "You rang Jasper at 3am, asking to stay here. Did you have a good time at the party?" Esme's words were genuine, but still full of concern. "Yeah, from what I remember. God my head hurts sooo bad." "Here take these pills and get ready for a nice hot bath. Alice is in the next room getting it ready for you and she will have some clothes out too. See you shortly, Carlisle & I are off to hunt" She leant down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I felt loved and cared for in that moment, but it didn't last long. Reality kicked in, I was in the Cullen's house. The last time I was here a mere 12 hours ago or so, I walked out on all of them, including him. As Esme was leaving, I called out to her. "I wouldn't leave you, Esme. I love you like my own mother. I hope you understand my actions last night." My voice was weak, but not surprisingly not sad. "Darling, no one would ever expect you to explain. Now, rest please daughter" I instantly felt the weight fall from my shoulders, relieved that there was no damage in my relationship with the Cullen parents.

Scrambling around to find my phone, I inhaled deeply, prepared to see what happened last night. Funnily enough I only had one message from Mike, saying sorry. Why was he sorry? Then it dawned on me, flashbacks of the night before attacked me. Mike and I nearly slept together, oh god the embarrassment, what on earth was I thinking? _Oh you know what you were thinking, he was just a decoy_ Shaking my head trying to stop my inner monologue, I texted him back asking how he was. Reluctantly I pulled myself out of the bed and dragged my way through to the ensuite bathroom.

The steam from the bath hung heavy and made me momentarily dizzy, the smell so incredible as I breathed it in my whole body relaxed. Jasmine, cedarwood and camomile. Alice looked up from where she was perched next to the bath, her expression seemed devoid. "Hey Alice.." She shot up to stand in front of me, her usual smile returning " I am so happy you are here. Do you need a hand getting in?" Interrupting me as she gestured to the large bathtub, puzzled at the offer at first I then realised how bloody big the thing was. Shaking my head, I began to undress, Alice turned away but I could hear her tinkled laugh.

"Care to share whats funny sis?" Alice turned to me but looked to the floor as I climbed into the bathtub. The heat was overwhelming, my muscles ached and spasmed until finally relaxing into the heat. What did I do last night to be so stiff? "I'm sorry, its just I can't help but smell, well you know." "No. Care to explain?" Her face said it all though, mischievous, sultry even. "Oh...You can smell Mike?" Alice merely nodded. "We didn't, if that's what you're about to ask" Shaking my head, I should've known entering a lair of vampires I would have no secrets. "Did you want to?" Alice's eyes were bulging, filled with excitement. "What, Alice! I can't tell you that. I just broke up with your brother" ''Oh come on Bella! Its girls talk!" Our girly laughs filled the room. "Fine! We got drunk, I kinda wanted to but luckily nothing happened okay!" I huffed as Alice grinned like a cheshire cat. Thinking fast, I put her on the spot.

"Your turn then, if this is girls talk" Alice looked confused, her eyes darting to the door and back. "What is there to tell? I... Well lets just say I'm on hiatus right now" Hiatus? She looked torn. " Oh come on. Cut the bullshit, I know what you vampires are like. You know, even with my pathetic human hearing, I can hear you" That was enough to get her back into a playful mood. "Bella.. I didn't want to say. Just know I never lied to you okay?" She moved to start combing my hair, softly brushing out the plaits I didn't realise I had. "Jasper and I, we aren't together right now. I love him so, and he loves me. We sometimes do this and get back _together,_ well…" I spun in the tub, to look at her. Did she really just tell me she wasn't with Jasper? Why didn't I notice this? I instantly felt awful, I was a neglectful best friend.

"Oh, Alice. I'm so sorry. I just thought... When did this happen?" Alice rolled her eyes and gestured for me to lean my head back, as she rinsed the shampoo away with a ghostly touch. "It was 2 months ago, just after the trip to Phoenix." I was shocked, to say the least, Alice and Jasper were the idyllic couple, just the type to look up to. Why were they not together? Seeing them as a couple I had to admit, I was severely envious of how they were. The way he looked at her, and her at him. Who wouldn't want a man like Jasper by their side? I shook that thought away but my memory betrayed me once more, playing a constant repeat of that bottom lip. Last night, I moaned his name, while for a second I was lost in that fantasy. I turned away from Alice, ashamed that I had thought of her love in that way. Even more ashamed that I felt slightly relieved they were seperated, yeah, like I could really justify my recent thoughts of Jasper.

"Earth to Bella...?" "Sorry Al, Just tired is all. What happened for you to call it quits?" I was anxious to know what went so wrong to end a good thing. Alice was silent for longer than I'd ever known her, her face studying mine not even a slight smile was there. Had she seen what happened last night? Could she tell what I was feeling? Surely not, that's not her gift, that's… Jasper's. My cheeks were reddening, I could see no way out of this now. Alice knew me too well. My lies are so fucking transparant. "Just vampire stuff really, you will understand when you become one of us" I scoffed, she was so sure that was still my future. I didn't even need a second to think before I laughed out, somehow startling her. "Yeah see that's not happening Alice." Her smile fell, as she sunk to the floor her knees curling under her. "Alice, Alice? Hello?" I tried my best to get her to respond but it was no use, dry sobs heaved from her as she slowly rocked back and forth. It was petrifying, seeing my sister turn into this state. I shot out of the bath throwing on the nearby robe.

Was there anyone else here? Would anyone know what to do? I called out for help, and instantly Rosalie joined us. She ushered me out of the bathroom into the bedroom, prompting me to get changed. Her face was like stone, the ice queen was back. Before she turned to get back to Alice I grabbed her arm, my eyes silently pleading with hers to tell me what the fuck was wrong, was I to blame? "Bella sweetie, Alice is just struggling with everything right now. I guess she really hoped you would bite at that and decide to join us in this, well life I suppose." Grief ran through me, I caused this, I caused my sister to hurt this way. Sensing my turmoil, Rosalie grabbed me into a hard hug, her hands frozen around my shoulders. "Don't you dare madam. You have every right to plan your own path in life, and Alice understands that too. She loves you so much, remember that" She was out of the room in a flash, leaving me alone my own tears drowning me.

I took my time to get hastily dressed in the ostentatious blouse and jeans Alice left out for me, before deciding to face them downstairs. I could hear them all, music and laughter filled the house. Was Alice down there, had Rosalie got through to her? I rushed to them, eager to check everything was ok. They all turned to me as I got to the bottom of the stairs, each of their faces playing a tell tale sign they were talking about me. "What?" No matter how hard I tried, I could feel my cheeks burning and voice cracking.

Emmett was first to speak. "So Bells. Any good? Or is he all talk?" I couldn't even comprehend what they were on about, surely they should be worried about Alice! Without a second to respond Rosalie joined in. "I knew that dress would turn someones head. Shame you didn't come home in it." Emmett by this point was curled over in laughter. "Why would I watch any rom com movies when I see your future in my visions. It was like a scene from american pie, minus a pie" Alice! I spun to her behind me on the stairs, throwing my arms around her tiny frame. I couldn't find words with enough meaning to say how sorry I was back there, the look in her eyes though told me that this was not the time or place to talk about it. As they all continued to laugh away at my expense, Jasper strolled through the front door. He looked different than usual, dressed down and so laid back. Leaning in the doorway with his legs gently cocked against the frame, it would be so easy to see how he would of been back in Texas, cowboy at heart. He smirked at Emmett, as if he knew he being waited on to deliver his jibe. He looked at me then to the others, his smirk was smaller but more mischievous than all of theirs put together. "Glad you had a good time. Need a lift or will you _ride_ with Mike?"

"Yeah she had a good time, a really good time" Emmett guffered. "God sake, do I really need to report back in? No we didn't sleep together, I don't remember much else but yes! I had a good night!" Exasperated, the vampires in front of me got my message loud and clear, to drop this now. This game of embarrassing the human was growing tired on me. "Jasper, I'll take you up on your offer thank you" Rosalie was still smirking beyond measure, I had a feeling she wasn't done with me yet. Emmett ran to me and gave me a quick bear hug saying he loves me and to keep being me, my heart jumped with contentment at his words. As I took in the view of them all together, with all jokes aside at my expense, these 4 vampires were my family, and I wouldn't change them for the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!

So in this I want it to come across that Jasper is battling to keep the major at bay, without having to do 2 POV's

I have it where he refers to the major as a separate person and then he takes over. The majors thoughts are in italics… I _think_ it works!? LOL

Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews, or PM, fave and follow! xXx

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

**Jasper/MAJOR POV**

I lay on the couch in my study mindlessly flicking through the cable channels, hoping for a distraction away from my deep inner thoughts. It was no use, nothing was remotely close to holding my attention, no, not when the Major has a say in it. I wanted to give the girl space but after recent events, _his_ curiosity had peaked even more. Considering up until yesterday I all but avoided Bella, the Major was soon quick to offer to change her, dang fuck what is that all about? _I_ was treading on dangerous ground as it was, never mind having him return. She kissed my cheek, the feeling was ungodly. How could such a small gesture stir something in me the way it did? _Because you want her too. _Feeling her lust earlier that day, and again in the car when I took her to that party, the major knew what she wanted, what he wanted, but I tried my hardest to lock him away. I was no longer that man, the one who would have, take everything and anything that caught his eye.

I would be lying if I said I didn't allow myself a brief moment to enjoy her kiss. Out of fear I kept my hands firmly on the steering wheel, she was drunk and my brothers now ex girlfriend. Shit the amount of lust floating around in that car could have easily tempted me into entertaining a bit of fun, no matter how interesting the idea seemed, I was sure it was a no go area. I let it go as a one off, blaming her inebriated state, but I was wrong. Later that night in her sleep she muttered my name, the context it was in I couldn't grasp but her emotions said it all. Need. The major inside was jumping for joy, she wanted Jasper, and with Jasper you get him too.

The sound of laughter coming from the bathroom pulled me from my thoughts, I could hear Alice and Bella, every word crystal clear. Alice had just told Bella about us, and Bella's feelings were muffled. She was pained and relieved, then suddenly overruled with embarrassment and guilt, a very strange combination indeed. In a roundabout way, I'm glad Alice told her about our situation, now I could relax and not keep up a pretence around the family for appearances sake. She will always mean something to me, but something isn't quite right between us. I can feel it deep down. Calling it a day, was a fucking hard thing to do. Not only could I see her heart break, I felt it too.

I tried not listen in again, afraid of what else I might hear. I played in my head their prior conversation when Bella divulged the evenings goings on. She wanted to sleep with that Mike. Fuck, where did this side of Bella come from? Was it always there, did Edward repress it? Moron, the girl wanted him and he could barely touch her_._ Relief ran through me as I realised they called it quits and took it no further, that he didn't take advantage of her as I had feared. Her emotions were jumbled, she felt disappointed but relieved too. Truthfully, Bella has her own mind and choices, but Mike? Yeah not the best choice. I didn't want her to make any rash decisions and regret it. A bizarre spike of anticipation took over me. _His loss, our gain._

It had been 12 hours since I last hunted. In normal terms that is no time at all but with a human around, the flames at my throat were growing steadily by the minute. I had to quench the burn, no chances were to be taken today. Normally, I would stay out of the way, remove myself from the situation, away from her. Today was different. I found myself looking forward to seeing her, everything about her intrigued me. Her emotions are crystal clear but I still find myself trying to read into them, as open as she is, she holds a lot of mystery too. I flew through the woods, sniffing the air to trace my victim. The scent of a mountain bear flanked on my right, hmm yes big game, my inner monster thrashed in his cage. _Let's play..._ Sated from my feed, I was quick on my feet back to the house, excitement fueling me to go faster.

Gaining nearer to the house I could hear them, making fun of her antics last night. Oh boy, I could just picture it now. Her blush would be ripe.. I entered the house as their ridicule came close to an end, Emmett whispered for me to join in. Of course I just had to, we could pretend we knew nothing, but hey, where is the fun in that? It was clear she was growing tired of the game, so I sent lethargy to my family, in hopes they would calm it down slightly. I ran to the garage to get the car started, ready to take Bella back. It had been a strange 24 hours and I was sure she was now ready to escape to her own home.

Bella though, had different ideas. I could feel her anxiousness rise the second we started driving. "Do you have anything planned today?" She idly watched out the window as we neared the end of the driveway. "No. Why do you ask?" I looked to her, unsure what to expect. She was biting her lip, her brow creased in thought. "Do you fancy a day out, like away from Forks? I really could do with some time out and I'm in no fit state to drive" Her emotions flitted from embarrassment to hope. "Sure doll, I know just the place. It's about 2 hours from here. I'm sure you will love it" Her grin spread, and excitement reeled off her. We took to the open road, not once did she ask where we were going.

The journey was full of chit chat, each of us revealing tidbits about our lives. I never knew Bella had a half brother, who passed away when she was 10. When she spoke about him, I felt her love, adoration and grief. I sent her some feelings of peace and calm, as she soon began to tear up, debating whether I should give her a hug instead. _You know you want to…_

I told her all about my eventful existence as a vampire in the south, as I had literally no memory of my human life left after the change. As I told her my story of Maria and the newborn armies, not once did she feel disgust towards me, in fact she was listening intently, her face full of curiosity. Well that's a first. Everyone else would be bitterly disgusted even when they try to hide their reaction to my story. _Our Bella is different_. We moved onto talking about Edward's attack, and strangely enough she not once felt any fear or fright.

"Tell me, why you honestly have no fear. It's ridiculous" I laughed as Bella playfully huffed, folding her arms across her chest in a mock strop. "I have fears! I fear drowning, spiders, the smell of blood.." I couldn't help but burst out laughing, interrupting her. "Humans can't smell blood!" Bella pouted "Hmm, yeah pretty sure I can and it smells vile...does it taste nice?" Her playful curiosity built up slowly as she pushed her hair away, her fingers ghosting down her neck. Shit, in a flat second a lump appeared in my throat. She was testing my control, our conversation now growing playfully dangerous. It affected my thirst there was no doubt, however it was her mischievous streak that caused my breathing to hitch. It somewhat offended my other half, the Major, how carefree she was talking about my diet and her blood, wasn't she remotely fearful? I pondered, how far could I go until she would actually be scared of me. I span the car over to the side of the highway in an abrupt halt, confusion written all over her face. _Show her the real you… _No longer able to keep ignoring my inner self, I allowed him to take over. _Welcome back Major._

I leant over her, allowing myself to appreciate her scent. My eyes grew dark, venom coating my teeth as I took in the sight of her "You.." My voice now deep, southern. I breathed over her, relishing in the sound of her heartbeat accelerating. "Smell delightful You would _taste_ incredible. Little one I can outrun you, outsmart you. I could end you…" Her breathing hitched, I watched as she swallowed hard, her eyelashes battering against her cheek as she was trying to keep her eyes open. "To a vampire your heart is a beat, and your scent is the chorus. All singing _drain me ._ I have you all alone, no one is here to stop me." Her eyes were boring into mine. She went to speak yet I placed my finger against her soft lips to shush her. "You should fear _me_" With my finger still against my lips, she spoke. "I fear what is bad for me" Brave little human indeed. A hearty sadistic laugh escaped me, "Oh but darlin' I am bad".

Her heartbeat stirred crazy, small beads of perspiration appeared on her neck. I was affecting her the exact way I had wanted, she was seeing me how nature intended. Dangerous. Her breathing laboured, a small stutter fell from her lips. "Bad.." Her eyes clamped shut, and I was immediately hit with her overwhelming arousal emitting the air. I swallowed thickly, enjoying the sweet scent. She was equally scared and turned on, oh what a fascinating woman she is. "Open your eyes" She submitted and opened them in a flash. The brown in her eyes sparkled with curiosity and need. She bit her lip, oh the thought of her lips... She was the perfect parcel, a young hot piece with an incredible scent.

"I want.." Her resolve faltered, she couldn't find words. Oh did I know what she wanted. The car was filled with a cloud of her lust again, this time it was going nowhere. My eyes rolled back, the sweet feeling washing over me, teasing me, testing me. This girl was driving me crazy right now. Jasper's eager pleas now whispering in my mind to go home, but he was not in charge. Major was. My cell phone ringing nonstop, no second guesses as to who it was, and what they had seen about to happen. Bella's emotions and heartbeat had me fixated, so I let it ring. There was no time to speak, not when I wanted to see it for myself.

"What do you want Darlin" my voice thick, my southern drawl no longer repressed. "Kiss me" it was barely a whisper, but the invitation was there. I slowly moved closer, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to control her breathing, her lips quivering as I ran my hand up her thigh. My lips slowly brushed against her soft ones, causing her to moan into me lightly. Electricity sparked through me and I was sure she felt it too. Unbuckling her seat belt I pulled her quickly onto my lap, her slender legs draped across me, her centre inches away from my member. So close, yet so far...My growl could not be contained, pleased in my victory yet hungry for more. "Jasper…" the whispers of that name instantly shut down my ability to speak or move, snapping me back to reality. I was Jasper again, only now I was ridden with guilt and torn between my two halves. Bella was still on my lap studying me intently. The major inside smirked. _This is just the beginning, don't deny yourself .. _ the words were like a warning and a blessing.

I leant my head against hers and without words pusher her gently back into her seat. Her feelings of dismissal bombarded me before turning to embarrassment. Unsure what to do or say, I turned the ignition and hit the road again. We drove in silence, I could sense Bella glancing at me, her emotions blank to me. While I was blank to Bella's, I was having trouble understanding my own emotions. This morning I was determined to ignore my growing feelings towards her, now it was no use denying them anymore. The major knew the second she kissed my cheek that he wanted the girl, her body tempting him. I fought to contain it, fearful for her life, yet no more could I deny the Major in me was right. _I_ was always right.

I pulled the truck up to the side of the road across from the creek, and jumped out to stare across the waters. Bella soon joined me, her hands shoved into her jean pockets kicking the stones as she walked. She stood right beside me, her heartbeat raced as her shoulder brushed against my arm. Finally she looked up to the bay. Her breath caught, as she took in the sights before her. Neah Bay was a natural wonder, the gentle waters had beaten away at the rocks to form small caves, small blossoms adorned the entrances. It was peaceful and not a single person was in sight. "It's beautiful…" Her whisper floated through the cold air turning her breath to mist. "Are you cold?" "No, it's...nice. Fresh" Bella turned to me, her emotions were now back in the forefront. Confidence radiated her, it was also apparent in the way she looked to me.

"I don't regret that.. Back there." She sounded so sure. "You should. I'm dangerous Darlin"

Battling between letting the Major run free, or continue repressing him, I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. Bella reached out to grab it, with a gentle pull I allowed her control as she draped it around her waist. "Don't you dare play that off. I felt a spark. Didn't you?" Her eyes were boring into mine, the intensity was immense. _You need her more than you need the Cullen's._ Bella leaned into me whispering into my chest "I know you feel it Jasper, somewhere in there." It sparked a bolt of electricity, shooting through my every fibre. Before I knew it, I had both arms wrapped forcibly around her small frame, her warm body pressed fully against mine. I could even feel the shiver run up her spine as looked up to me. My mind drifted between the man I was, to the man I tried to be. It was no use denying my true self any more, this _was_ me. This is what I wanted. _Finally_

I pulled her into a kiss more forceful than the last. The intensity rose as I slid my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth allowing me to seek her tongue out with my own. They danced in a flurry of lust and need, breaking away only for Bella to catch her breath. "You do feel it, don't you Jasper" Her soft whispers against my neck only making me hungry for more, but she needed to know the Jasper she knew, was no longer here. "Call me Major" Her eyes blinked rapidly as her arousal filled the air. "My Major" her words stroking the fire burning inside me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for the continued support in this story! I'm relieved that chapter 9 read well, and finally Major is back!**

**Chapter 10 is a bit shorter... I wanted to gain a quick perspective from Edward again in between the B/J story line.**

**Chapter 11 is just being edited, I am hoping to get it uploaded by Friday as I am off to Spain on Saturday and wont have any ****connection to update while I'm away!**

**As always, please review, fave, follow and PM me! It really does make my day :D**

**xx Louise xx**

***Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer****

**_Edward POV_**

24 hours and I was already struggling to keep away from her. She belonged to me, she needed to be in my arms, My Bella. I longed to be near again, to hear her heartbeat and feel her warmth. I wasn't going to allow myself to be angry with her, this was not her fault. She was influenced. Yes that's it, she was influenced by my family and the alcohol to behave the way she did. Family, huh what a strange word we use to explain our coven. They are all second we knew Bella was my singer, they all wanted to leave. Now they claim she belongs with us? What was Rosalie even thinking, entertaining the idea that she needs to be changed. She hates this existence, and so did I until I found my Bella.

The Denali's were away visiting their friends in the east, only leaving Tanya behind. Oh the joy, to listen to the woman's illicit thoughts of me. How did she not understand my heart belonged to another. Her company is better than no company however, as I let it go and settled in for a night reminiscing with my 'cousin'. "How's your human Edward" Her voice flat and uninterested. "She.. we had a falling out." Her laugh bounced around the room. "Huh, not surprised. I heard you struggled to, lets say, solidify your relationship together. If you know what I mean" She winked at me, her nasty thoughts protruding my mind once more. "Who told you.. No stop. Don't be so crass Tanya. She is pure and will remain so." Tanya moved over to be, her thoughts now apologetic and understanding. "If it's a control thing, you know I can give you some pointers? I have experience with humans" I shot to look at her, to see if she was playing once more but her face was nothing but serious.

"I..I" I couldn't grasp this conversation. "Listen, she is a woman, and a woman has needs. I know you don't wanna hear it but you would have a better chance of keeping her your girlfriend if you treated her like one, in every sense" I hated the fact she was right. I needed to be able to offer Bella the lifestyle her friends had. Denying her of that would defeat my argument that she could live happily as a human alongside me. That must be it, she must feel the relationship was going nowhere and acted out.

"Tanya you are right. She needs to see we have a future and that I can offer her everything a human can experience. I don't want to risk blood spill though, tell me how" We settled into a rather uncomfortable discussion, well for my anyways. Tanya was thoroughly enjoying going through minute details, pointers and tips left right and centre. It was sunrise before we had finished talking. I looked across the tree line, wishing I could see her now. I deliberated, unsure whether to head back when Alice called.

"Hello Alice" I took my call out in the woods, out of earshot of Tanya. "Hey.. I saw you decide to return. She is still asleep and really hungover. Probably best to give her space" I wondered for a moment, whether I had it in me to stay away. "I need to see her Alice. I know what I need to do to make it right, I need to treat her properly. I can see it now" The line was silent until Alice sighed. "Fine, but Rosalie is going to go mad when you return." "And Jasper?" I was curious to see how my so called brother would be, seeming as he was suddenly involved.

"Let's just see how it goes okay?" I realised I was already running full speed towards Forks, mentally calculating I would be there in 2 hours. "You will be here in 2 hours, I will try and keep her calm until then. I can't forgive you for what happened but I still believe you deserve a chance to speak to her" With that the line cut dead. So the resentment was still there. They didn't understand me, understand the struggle of being near her. I was going to make this right again, and I would do everything it takes to win her back.

2 hours later I arrived home, but her scent was only a memory in the air. She was gone. I barged through the door to find Alice and Esme sat on the sofa in a deep conversation. They both looked up to me in pity, like I needed that. "I thought you said you would keep her until I got here Alice" Exasperation ran through me as I paced in front of them aimlessly. "I said I would keep her CALM, she has her own mind Edward and she wanted to leave." Esme shot her a careful glance, worry hid in her eyes and I wondered what conversation I had just interrupted, their thoughts deceptively masked.

Alice suddenly became entranced in a vision, perfectly playing through my own mind with my ability. It was Jasper and Bella, driving down an unrecognisable road. Suddenly it twisted, and it wasn't Jasper there anymore. His gentle face had seeped into something darker, he was leaning towards her with jet black eyes, Bella struggling to keep calm as her breathing rattled through her chest. The vision faded away, anger shot through me as I chided myself for waiting so long to return. She was in danger, he was going to attack her and my precious Bella would be dead. Alice was already on the phone trying to get through to him but it kept ringing out. I played the vision over and over in my mind, trying to decipher where it was they were heading. Still nothing. The vision repeating itself, seeing her terrified struggling to control her breathing. I was going to lose her.

"Why did you let her leave with him!" My anger startling Alice. "They were just going back to Charlie's, then she asked to go somewhere for the day. I looked to the future and saw no issues so I didn't try to stop them. Their futures are now blurred, only quick decisions are being made" She was holding back unshed tears, I rushed to her side, pulling her into me. "Shh Alice, I am sorry. I just know he will end her if we don't stop him. Let's go, hopefully we can trace their scent, I saw in your vision Bella's window was partially open... it might of left a trail." We both jumped up, ready to go until Esme stopped us in our tracks. "This is Jasper we are talking about, he won't hurt her! He saved her last night surely that says something!" She knew what would happen when we caught up with him, I would have no choice but to destroy him to keep Bella safe.

It was Alice who spoke first. "This is not Jasper we are talking about here. It's the Major. He has allowed him to return. Now do you trust him?" Esme's resolve cracked, fear ran through her eyes as she took in the gravity of the situation. _He was doing so well, why now? _Her thoughts mirrored my own, why now? Why my Bella...

We traced their scent 41 km north of Forks until we found the layby Alice saw in her vision. Their scents hung heavy, they were here for a while but there was no further trail to follow. I scanned the area for signs of trauma, bloodspill or any other damage, but there were none. Where did they go? "Alice, you know Jasper. Does he know anyone around here? Does he have any spots he goes to?" I could see she was working hard on her memory, trying to piece together the area to something that fitted. Her thoughts drifted from Peter and Charlotte, to the airport which was in close proximity but nothing local.

"No, nothing." Defeated she leant against the side of the car, her head in her hands. "I could have seen this sooner, but the Major makes last minute decisions. I could have protected her, if only I knew his control was going to slip" In my mind I went over every thought he'd had in the past week, searching for an indication his control was slipping, nothing. "We will try the airport. If he has gone back to his old ways he will want his old coven. If we get there and find them we have a good chance of stopping him and finding Bella." Alice responded by looking into the future, seeing if our plan would work. "I can't see anything, well yet. I will watch closely. No decisions have been made, I guess we will have to just wing it" Alice signed, as she pulled out her cell phone. I wondered who she was about to call, her thoughts a jumbled mess. "Carlisle! She's told you? Any word? Can you ask Rosalie to call her? Okay thanks. Yeah course we will keep you updated. Bye" I studied her thoughts, unable to hear muted Carlisle's replies. They had received no word from Jasper or Bella, Esme had filled them all in on what Alice had envisioned. I was unsure if I could trust Rosalie, something told me she would push Bella further away from me but she had agreed to call Bella for us. I needed to trust her better judgement. I was now relying on Esme painting the picture clearly. The Major was back, and we could not afford to take chances. Jumping back into the car we tailgated it to the nearest airport, both of us in complete silence, hopeful we made the right choice and determined to get Bella back to us.

I would get my Bella back. She will be by my side, in one human piece. I will win her back by any means necessary, even if I had to apologise for my so called wrong behaviour. There had to be a way out for me, a way to spin a tale for her to believe me again. She fell for me once, she can fall for me again. I was plotting it all, working the family like pawns on a chess board, all towards my advantage. I was slowly winning Alice over to my side, this unfolding drama working in my favour. It would not take long to convince Esme, and with that Carlisle would lean towards his wife's side. Emmett, would follow Rosalie blindly if it meant he kept her happy, but Rosalie herself? I had to work on a different approach with her, possibly a human angle to prey on her sensitive side. I just needed her to be alive, and all of this would fall into place. My intricate plan would unfold nicely. One thing for sure, Jasper was not going to be near her ever again. I settled into the journey, countlessly praying to a non existent god that she was alive, praying she would run back into my arms, and be _mine_ once more.


	11. Note- please read

Hi everyone

thank you for all the support and reviews over the past few months.

i just want to say i am so sorry it is taking a while to update this story, i have had the worst luck over a very difficult time, but i am hoping to update this week in time for christmas

please bare with me i really am sorry and appreciated all the messages asking for more!

much love xxx


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone, I am back and this time with content for you. _

_I am super sorry it has taken this long, it's been a tough 7-8 months on my end, moving house, bereavements, ill health. It has been one big uphill battle but thankfully all is now well._

_To everyone who has favourited, reviewed and messaged me, thank you for the support, it truly means a lot to me._

_PLEASE stay home, stay safe xxx_

**Also, check out my new story, Reminiscence -first chapter up!**

**I know I should finish this one first but read the description and you'll see why I got caught up in it LOL**

**As always, Stephanie Meyer owns everything to do with Twilight=thank you for midnight sun announcement ! **

**Much love xx**

_**BELLA POV**_

Holding onto the memory of Major's arms wrapped around me whilst we watched the sunset... was the only comfort that I had, keeping me sane in the nightmare I had found myself in again. 24 hours is such a short space of time, yet the past day had felt like an eternity to me. An Eternal bliss and curse all rolled into one shitstorm. In those brief seconds, I am in his arms, safe and where I belong. I feel victorious, the luckiest woman alive, but with every victory in my life soon sets a challenge.

That frantic call from Rosalie, begging us to flee was all it took to break the happiness apart. I was no longer wrapped in Majors arms, but forced into the truck at speed all the while he hurled instructions down the phone to Emmett. I needed answers but shock wouldn't allow me to speak. I could make out pieces of the conversation, as I tried to knit together what was going on. All I knew was Edward & Alice were looking for us. The thought of it crippled me with anxiety. No words were spoken as Major clambered back into his truck, spinning out onto the open road. We had driven for miles before he finally broke the silence. "I won't let anyone hurt you" It was all I needed to hear, as I finally settled into a peaceful sleep in the car. I woke to find us at an airport. Anticipation and excitement thrilled through me, adventure was just beginning. "You sure ya'll wanna get excited about this Darlin? You know what you're getting into now, don't ya?" He drawled as we walked across the car lot to the terminal.

He made a last minute decision to fly to Las Vegas, the last place a vampire would want to be right now. Hot, endless sunshine and hoards of people. Recipe for disaster in normal terms, but the perfect place to hide until we formulated our strategy. I begged Major for us to go to London, but he gently reminded me we had no passports with us, so we could only fly interstate. Every hour we travelled, he drew in on himself, our conversation slowed to a gradual stop and I could not help but feel regretful of the situation I had put him in with his family.

The city hummed with electricity as the night fell, lights flashing from every direction keeping me awake as I gently dozed in the back of the taxi. I tried to guess which hotel we would pull up in, each one grander than the one before. I did not expect to pull into a motel at the end of the strip, it was far from the Cullen standards and far from even my own.

And that's where the excitement ends. This brings me to now. Sat here, in a dilapidated motel room with dingy curtains, stained bed sheets and an unquestionable leak from the ceiling. With the curtains drawn, bar an inch to pear out of, I'd spent a whole day cooped up in this dark humid room and I was already growing tired of it. Major stood in the short hallway by the front door the entire time, barely speaking a word. By this point I was starting to doubt if I had made the right decision fleeing. Surely a reasonable conversation with the family would set things out. "Don't be so naive" Major muttered, as I put the idea to him. I laid back to stare at the leak in the ceiling once more, Major continued with his staring at the door. Who would have thought 24 hours ago we were locked in a passionate embrace.

I must have tussled amongst the questionable sheets for hours, the streets were quieter and the slice of light from the crack in the curtains had gone. It was peacefully quiet minus the sound of murmerings outside the door. I got up to go check, before Major came back through the front door. "Who were you speaking to?" My voice cracking in thirst. It registered that I hadn't eaten or drank since we got here. Come to think of it we didn't do anything. Major had barely looked at me less spoken to me. Time seemed to pass slowly as I waited for his response.

He looked down to me, but the spark in his eyes had dulled. He did not look like the man I lusted after 24 hours ago. He looked, dark. "I don't want to concern you just" "No, nuh uh listen now. I am not going to be forced back into that tired little helpless girl act I was stuck in with Edward. You tell me who that was you were speaking to or so help me god..." The sound of a sports car pulling into the motel car lot stopped me in my tracks as my heart started beating out of my chest.

They were here, Alice & Edward. It was the only reasonable explanation, who would possibly drive a car like that and stay in a place like this? I was fighting to breathe, rapidly blinking to hold onto my consciousness. He made the call and they were here, he wasn't my saviour he was on their side. Was this why he was so drawn from me, did he think he made a mistake? A hand me down from his brother ready to trade back in? My vision clouded as the door opened with two pale figures joining Jasper in the hallway. "Bella…" Major shouted, but I could hear no more as the darkness enveloped me.

**_AUTH/NOTE_**

**_Ok sorry it's short and cliffy, I've rewritten this loads, trying to get into it properly and this is the only way to pick it back up. I just felt it was the right place to stop as the next chapter is a good one with the plot, this is sort of a filler to recap on what happened and to finally get an update on here!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, thank you for the views and reviews, I'm glad to be back on FF and hope to keep up with consistent updates.

I'm keeping the chapters a bit shorter so I can update quicker, I really don't mean to end on any cliffs, it's just how I'm able to start the next part of the story.

If you haven't already please have a peak at the first chapter of my new doc, Reminiscence!

As always everything twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.

Major POV

"Change her and be done with it" He huffed for the fifth time since he arrived, each time with such arrogance, he was lucky he still had his arms. I shook my head in disbelief that he would have the nerve to be giving me demands, given I was and always be his senior officer. "Peter, be careful how you approach this situation. Yes your little inside ticker is telling you whatever, but will that change anything?" Charlotte berated him, their argument soon became a heated whisper between them. I sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed where Bella lay. I revisited the last 24 hours in my mind, mentally scolding myself for becoming distant.

I had begun to feel her regret and pity as soon as we hit the road, the uncertainty and falsitude reeled off her. It was impossible to ignore, each hour I basked in the silence, my thoughts gathering her every emotion and calculating what it was she was thinking. Of course she was regretting her decision to lure me out of my shell, I'm not the Man she grew to know. She spoke no words but her emotions betrayed her, she didn't want to be on the run. She had her fun with the major but her realisation and regret, proved to me she never meant anymore. She probably wanted her polished and preened Edward, mr can't do any wrong, fucking perfect. How could I allow a human, of all people, make me feel so belittled? I bared my true self to her, allowed myself to be free to do what? Be slowly rejected. Anger fuelled me.

"I should not have taken her" I finally spoke for the first time since they had arrived. My statement brought them out of their bubble and they appeared in front of me, looking at me with hidden joy that I finally acknowledged some form of conversation. "Well you didn't do it out of spite. You never do anything without good reason, so what was it Major? Please explain, you didn't exactly call us here for a late night pow wow" Charlotte's tone was kind, her words may have seemed harsh but that was the beauty of Char. She was honest as the colour white, never afraid to go against the grain every now and then if needed. Peter cautiously reached out and patted my shoulder, a small show of support, man to man.

'When Rosalie called me, she was beside herself. Edward had called her demandin' to contact Bella and make her go back to the Cullen's. The night before, he said he would wait for her. Then all a' sudden he's willin' to trace the ends of the earth to find Bella? Damn I know somethin' has changed for him to alter his tactics. I thought about where he went, and who he would have spoken to. If I am right, there's no doubt he is even more so deluded now than before...she goes back there she will be in danger that I'm certain" I trailed off, watching my family's confused expressions grow.

"Bella is my mate" I sighed. Peter smirked, he probably already knew but Char's face remained puzzled. "So why is there any question about it? Why not go back to the Cullen's and face them?" I glanced towards Bella, her rhythmic breathing instinctually soothed my inner anger. 'They don't know she belongs to me. They have been led to believe I am putting her in danger, hence the chase we are now in" Char nodded, finally understanding why we were here, in some dump of a motel in Las Vegas, questioning what to do next with this human girl.

"And you need to keep her away, for fear of what Edward will do when he finds out" Peter confirmed, I nodded in response. "So that leads me to my sixth time asking, change her Major. What is there to lose? You said so yourself, she belongs to you, so why are you pussy footin' around?" The goof started to nark me, could he not see this strategy of his would not work? The girl would be in 3 days of burning pain, meaning transport would be difficult. There would be the chance she would wake and not remember anything, leaving us with a volatile newborn and no further forward with the Cullen's. Never mind, she had now met the Major, and showed regret for it.

"I need to know it is what she wants. Her emotions here, were all over the place. She was guilty, regretful and downright disappointed. Heck she is mine and that ain't never gon' change but I would never take her life for my own gain. Soon she will despise me, she is full of regret already shit son of a.." Peter moved to stand next to Bella at the side of her bed. My skin started to itch, my eyes seeped darker as he moved towards my mate. Sensing my irritation he simply put his hands up to mark peace. "She's waking up, so let's get this show on the road" His smile could match Emmett's, it was clear he was excited to meet her.

Bella turned over and slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she took in the sight of the three of us by her side. I anticipated her heartbeat to spike but surprisingly it didn't, she didn't bat an eyelid. No words were spoken as she continued to stare. Her emotions were unreadable, a dim blur barely displaying any sign of feeling. She sat up, still staring back at us. Char glanced nervously towards me, unsure of what to do. Peter on the other hand, could not wait any more and stretched out his hand.

"Bella! Pleased to meet you, I'm Peter. This is my mate Charlotte. We mean you no harm little one" his goofy smile and outstretched hand played a soft welcome, but it wasn't reciprocated. Bella continued to stare at us, then down to Peters outstretched hand and back up to him. She cleared her throat as if to speak, but never did. I focused hard on trying to read her emotions but they drew a blank. I sat next to her and motioned for Bella to speak, but she quickly moved away from me to stand.

She moved slowly around us, careful not to look at any of us in the eye. Her heartbeat had started to increase, and the perspiration on her neck became apparent. She looked over her shoulder at me cautiously as she moved towards the door of the motel room. Her emotions began to creep into my line of vision, fear and

Despair increasing by the second. I was quick to block her, which I instantly realised to be a wrong move. Her heartbeat thundering in her chest she felt cornered.

"Please speak to me Bella" I soothed, all the while I fought to contain my natural instinct to have her blood. I hadn't hunted in two days, the burn in my throat sang with pain and want. I was snapped out of my haze as her emotions raged to the forefront, she was pissed. "Oh now you want to fucking talk to me?" Her words stung but I was equally humoured by her, she was afraid yet still spunky cute when she was mad. I breathed out with a sigh, it wasn't the best start but at least it was something. I needed her. I needed her to want me too. I wasn't willing to let her go either way, I had waited a century to find my match, hell was I letting her go without a fight. This was gonna be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone,

Hope you are all well and staying safe.

Bit of a mixed POV on this one to get it moving along :)

As always please review, follow and fave it makes my day!

*Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended*

Bella POV

I looked at him, and was instantly hit with a pang of sorrow. I knew it had to be my own, in what way could he be projecting, he wasn't the one who was hurt here. I haven't felt anything since I had gotten here, as I allowed myself to feel empty. My self worth thwarted as I tried my hardest to keep it together. He didn't want me, he could barely look at me. That hurt more than anything I ever had experienced before. He was so distant, it felt like a part of myself was being ripped away in the process. I had to leave, before I allowed myself to be made more of a fool.

I couldn't allow myself to look at him any more, like forbidden fruit I wanted him but I would suffer for my wants and needs. I turned away from him to look at his comrades, a pequiliar couple to say the least. Peter was very similar to Emmett, but his eyes didn't make him as friendly. Pooled crimson, marbled with darkness and kindness in a mixed up way. Charlotte, with those same eyes, somehow gave of this vibe that she could be trusted. Was that her gift? I tried to decipher if I felt like I could trust her, or if it was influenced. I couldn't be sure. He threw me a small wry smile, but I couldn't bring myself to return it. Befriending her would make my departure harder. No more vampires, I needed a clean break but how?

I'll escape. A ridiculously impossible notion really given the company I was with, but it seemed like my only choice. I debated how I would try to run around Major, get to the door, maybe even scream for a passerby so they could not use their supernatural speed against me. I could call room service and use them as a distraction...Don't be so foolish Bella, you won't even get to the door. My head was swimming with unrealistic plans, each one flawed. If Alice was looking at my future, it would be a mess of decisions. I took some comfort in that, no firm decisions meant no more Cullens. Time seemed to stand still as I stood between the three of them. I had noticed the large one Peter had moved closer to me. He meant no harm, or so he said. He could easily lie, just the others could too. It was part of their makeup, Edward told me himself how easy it was to lie to humans to lure them as prey.

The question remained as to why Peter and Charlotte were here. I didn't want to ask, alluding them into conversation would make it harder for me to leave. I didn't know much about them, only overhearing snippets of them from Edward when he spoke of Jasper's past. I pondered for a moment, piecing together what I heard. He drank from humans and thrived on it, or so Edwards said. There were wars for territory, he fought and won every one. Dread ran through me, he was a superior fighter and I stood no chance. I accepted the man, all of him as if he was made for me yet I found myself fearing him, fearing the corner I was stuck in and fearing the rejection that was to come.

"Human moment' I mumbled, as I slid into the bathroom, never taking my eyes away from the floor. I locked the door behind me and I was sure I heard a guff of contained laughter from the small one. I waited, perched on the side of the grotty small bathtub for what felt like forever. I was stuck; there was no way out of this, the major and his two crony's the other side of the door made sure of that. A small shiver ran over me, I shook myself to try and be strong, deep down there was no danger for my life. No, the threat of danger was to my heart. He was going to break it, just as Edward did. A shiver ran over me once more. I looked around the tiny bathroom, and saw what could be my only chance of getting out of here. The slim bathroom window was barely ajar, it would barely fit a child through but I was determined to give it a try. I refused to let myself be torn up any more, vampires were no good for me, and I wasn't good enough for them.

Edward POV

"Damnit Alice, try harder!" The ferocity in my voice startled Alice as we continued our search down south. "It's no use, he is making zero decisions and Bella is just a blur. He must be making all the decisions and making her go along with it to manipulate my visions, there's no other way to explain it!" She was exasperated, a short pang of guilt threatened to appear within me but I quickly quashed that away. I didn't have time to feel sorry for anyone, I didn't have time for anything. I was against the clock frantically trying to find Bella, my needle in this shitstorm haystack.

We'd headed to Texas in hopes that he was obvious to want his old coven again. No surprise, he wasn't here but we did find Peter & Charlottes home. Their scent was days old, evidence of tire tracks in the gravel indicated they had left in a car. A dead end in our search but we knew he had to be with them. Alice had never met either of them, so she was unable to get a read on their futures. I berated her, how could she claim to be Jasper's soulmate and neglect his previous family? I did allow myself to apologise to her, aware my own frustrations were not best taken out on the one Cullen who was useful to me.

I slowed the car, Alice's vision crept into my mind and I became entranced. There she was, my Bella. A small bathroom, dirty even. She looked exhausted, still in the clothes she wore when she left forks. Her hair borderline matted, eyes bloodshot. She stood on the edge of what appeared to be the sink stand, reaching towards a slit of a window. The vision ends… I pulled over to the layby, relieved we finally had something to work off. "She's alive" Alice looked relieved, I was too. It still leads us no further forward. I replayed the vision over and over, scanning it incessantly for a minute detail that would indicate where she was.

I focused on the window, and saw a blur of lights, they were in a city. I skimmed over Bella's drained appearance, she was unkempt and visibly warm with her flushed skin, they were somewhere humid. I analysed every tiny remark of the vision, when it hit me. It was so blindingly obvious! The sink stand held a turned over towel, with the faint tapestry of a motel name peeking from under the fold. The old crossroad motel, Neva… Each sliver of detail pieced together exactly where she was. Looked like we were off to Las Vegas.


End file.
